Holiday at the Inlaws
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: Kyouya accompanies his fiancee on a trip to New York for Thanksgiving and he encounters the chaos that is his future in-laws. How will the Shadow King survive with meeting a family that he's soon to be married in to? Kyouya/Oc
1. Of Traveling, Meetings, and Flash Cards

**Holiday with the in-laws**

By Aihara Yukii

_**Author's Notes:**_ this is a story I had in my head for some time now. I thought it would be fun to play around with it and it helps me to write another story that goes with this. Anyway, originally, I planned for this to be a one-shot but once it got to 14 pages, I decided to make it a multi-chaptered story. Anyway, this is an Ouran future fic where our dear Host club is all grown up with wives of their own, though Kyouya is the only one who is not married yet. Sooo this is just a story about him meeting his future in-laws. Anyway, enjoy and please review! Thank you!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own High School Hosts club, they are owned by Bisco Hatori. The original characters that appear in this story belong to myself and my friends so don't use them without permission.

_**Chapter One: Of Traveling, Meetings, and Flash Cards**_

_Dinner with my family, something that I've dreaded since the day I announced to the world, ok practically not the whole world but to everyone on both sides of my family that their little Jennifer Anne was getting married to the man she almost had lost due to our families still feuding. However, I knew that from the moment I laid my eyes on him that he would be tough enough to become an in law of the scariest yet fierce family north of Trump Tower. The family that I grew up in was always odd ones I will give you that growing up in a house where explosions were used as wake up calls and having to share a bathroom with two brothers. It did rather make my life a little more interesting and different from the normal hoity toity life of most rich socialites. Anyway, I shall spin you the horrifying yet endearing tale of the day I took my fiancé to dinner with my family. Be warned you will probably wonder how he was able to avoid not running from the house while screaming and tearing his hair out after having dinner with them._

_**End of Jenny's Point Of View**_

***************November 20**

"Of course not momma, I asked Kyo-pon about it and he's actually thrilled about meeting all of you formally. No…I didn't tell him about how Uncle Roy causes explosions everyday and no I am not telling him to pack a bullet proof vest…wait why would he need one anyway!"

"Oh just for protection in case your brother or uncles take him to the shooting range," Linda said simply. "Can Kyouya shoot a gun?"

"Momma, I'm not letting him go anywhere near the shooting range!" Jenny said with a sigh, she crossed her legs, glanced over to where Kyouya and Kaoru were playing Halo. "Though I have to warn you that this is his first time having thanksgiving dinner so can you guys try not to make a mess?"

"Oh Jennifer Anne when have we ever made a mess of things?" Linda asked her voice taking on the tone of curiosity.

"Well let's see…there was that Easter that you guys got into a brawl, then let's not forget Christmas and oh yes then there was the time…"

"Ok, I meant since you've graduated?" Linda questioned. "Those happened when you were a teenager."

"I know but still momma, with our family I'd like to actually make it down the aisle instead of having to explain to my friends why Kyouya is holed up inside of a panic room." Sighing Jenny stood up going to the kitchen to hear her mother better. She looked over her shoulder noticing that neither one of the hosts had moved from the television. "Anyway mother, I have to go now I have guests right now. And yes mother I know that the family wants to meet him."

"Good I hope to see you soon." Linda said. "Bye sweetie and tell Kyouya I said hello."

"Yes momma," Jenny sighed ending the call as she sat the phone onto the table. "That's it my wedding is off! Kyouya's gonna run away!"

"Why's that Jenny-dear?" Romey asked curiously looking up from the noodles, she was stirring. "I thought you wanted to be with Kyouya forever?"

"Oh I do, but after he has dinner with my family we might as well cancel all of the plans." Jenny groaned. "Damn it why'd I have to have a family like this! They're really not people I'd wish on my worst enemy."

"Come on you're exaggerating." Romey blinked a couple of times catching sight that her friend's normally shining brown eyes were now darkened and serious. "You're not?"

"Two words, Easter Sunday."

"Wasn't that when you came back to school with shorter hair?"

"Yep, my grandma's dressing does not come out of long hair easily." Jenny said wincing at the memory. "I'm lucky my hair grew back by the time my second year started…but yeah I rather not have Kyouya go through that."

"Oh come on the Shadow King wouldn't be afraid of your family," Romey pointed out. "He'd probably scare them."

"Well…I guess." Jenny sighed more and leaned against the counter looking up at the ceiling. "It's a shame that my momma just doesn't let us stay here this year…I mean Kyo-pon and I would've had a small dinner together as a couple."

"Being with family is more fun," Romey said simply. "Don't worry about a thing Jenny-dear your family will adore Kyouya and he will adore them, just have faith in your family it's not like they'd scare him away."

"You're right Romey what am I worrying about, after all my mother can control my family."

* * *

"Kyo-pon…"

Jenny walked towards him quickly as she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his back. She felt awful for springing this on him but she could not do it while Romey and Kaoru were visiting. It would have been plain rude and besides what is the harm in letting him know what awaited him in the next few days.

"Jenny my love what is it?" Kyouya asked he took off his glasses rubbing his eyes. "You were unusually cheerful during dinner tonight."

"Oh well I have some news, umn…" She fiddled with a stray strand of hair that had escaped her headband and she quickly looked at him. "How well do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"My marksmanship is excellent but why'd you want to know that?" Kyouya asked glancing at her.

"Umn…well…do you own a bullet proof vest?"

"Jennifer Anne…"

"Kyouya never mind forget I said anything," Jenny said she let him go and turned to exit the room. She glanced over her shoulder noticing he was glaring at her. She did not know why but she could see the dark aura appear around him. She let out a small nervous giggle and retreated to her bedroom.

"Great just great he's going to question why I asked such strange questions and then confront me into telling him and I won't be able to resist and he'll find out that momma invited us for Thanksgiving dinner."

"You're worried about that?"

Yelping out and jumping away from the door, she quickly shook her head trying to deny she said anything. 'God is he a ninja or something?' She thought to herself feeling a blush appear on her already hot cheeks. 'How did I not notice him enter my bedroom? Is he that stealthy or had he followed me as I was freaking out… Whatever I do not have time for this now! I have to answer him!'

"What got you so worried?"

"Yes, my family is really well…unconventional."

"I've met your mother and brothers so I know what to expect."

"You haven't met my uncles, aunt, or grandmother." Jenny said with a sigh. "And that was back in high school where they had security posted everywhere to save you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, anyway I thought it'd be better if we stayed here." Jenny said simply. "You know our first time as a couple to have dinner together."

"Jennifer Anne, if I'm to marry you I believe it's beneficial that I meet your family before we get married." Kyouya said he tapped her on the forehead gently with his fingers. "You can't keep me hidden from them forever."

'I can damn well try,' Jenny mused to herself; she blinked noticing Kyouya staring at her. "Ah, well are you sure I mean I don't want you to die."

"I'll be fine; your family will be as charming as you are angel."

"You have no idea."

**************November 22**

Jenny cursed silently that they had to leave on Kyouya's birthday, she really wanted to do something special for him, but of course, they were now going through the airport trying to get to the gate for their flight. She glanced over at him as he held her hand tightly as they made their way through the crowded airport. Their flight had been long, and of course, she had been awake most of the time only due to the random sounds of the plane and her desire not to sleep during that time. She did question how Kyouya was able to sleep through it all. Waking him was scary as he glared at her and sounded as though he had been possessed by gremlins or something when he told her to leave him alone. Of course, it was quickly forgotten once the plane landed in Chicago and they were going through the airport.

"Kyo-pon we have an hour layover here so why don't we stop for something to eat first?" Jenny asked. "That way when we get back on the plane we'll be able to avoid having to using our credit cards?"

"That's an exceptional idea," Kyouya said looking around. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Umn...well…let's go there." She pulled him towards the McDonalds smiling brightly. "I know it's not normally something you'd eat but come on we have to eat in a hurry unless you want to go somewhere else."

"No here is fine angel." Kyouya said waiting, he glanced at Jenny who on the outside was happy, but on the inside, he could tell she was worrying a lot about when they finally got to New York. He did not understand what got her so worked up anyway. Family dinners were normal at least the ones with his family were normal to him.

"Umn were next, do you know what you want?" Jenny asked looking over at him with a smile.

"I'll get whatever you are getting angel," Kyouya said simply.

"Oh right," Jenny smiled sweetly and turned back to order, she did seem to sense that whenever Kyouya told her that, he was actually too busy musing about what was bothering her. She shook her head and leaned against the counter waiting for their order. She was almost home and then she would get to see her family again. She sighed softly trying to figure out a way to keep them from causing trouble though.

"I'm sweet like, da dabu dee double di."

Jenny snapped out her thoughts quickly pulling out her cell phone and answering it on the third ring. "Hello?" she said while grabbing the bag with the order and began walking with Kyouya again.

"Jenny, we just saw your plane landed in Chicago, and you're layover is for an hour right?" Linda asked. "We're at the airport waiting for you and Kyouya already."

"Momma, our plane doesn't arrive in New York until three, and it's only noon right now." Jenny said balancing her phone on her shoulder.

"I know but we're so excited to see you two, I brought Mia, Maiya, and Mina with me, they're excited about seeing you again." Linda said. "And they can't wait to meet to meet Kyouya."

"Oh, we'll be there soon momma don't worry." Jenny said smiling; she sat down next to Kyouya as they finally arrived at the gate for their flight and was currently waiting for it to arrive.

"Oh, the girls want to speak to you." Linda said.

"Alright," Jenny held back a giggle hearing her nieces squealing in excitement.

"Hi Aunty Jenny!" said Mia with a small giggle. "Are you bringing us a new uncle?"

"Why yes I am, he's sitting here with me right now." Jenny glanced over her shoulder at Kyouya who was staring at the chicken nugget. "He's being picky about eating right now."

"Ooh, you should make him behave," said Mia before she handed the phone to Maiya.

"Aunty Jenny! Aunty Jenny!" Maiya said energetically. "Guess what we learned in school today!"

"Hmn…let's see…did you learn about the pilgrims?" Jenny asked curiously.

"No! We learned a new song today; want to hear me sing it?" Maiya asked. "I can sing really well!"

"When I get there I will listen." Jenny said. "Are you being a good girl for momma?"

"Yes, granny said that if we be really good we can get a special treat." Maiya said. "So were waiting for you right now in the store."

"I see, well be a good girl until I get there and I'll make sure you get a special treat." Jenny said.

"Ooh ok!" Maiya said giggling. "Do you wanna talk to Mina?"

Jenny smiled. "Sure, put her on."

"Aunty Jenny…" Mina said softly though she was the smallest of the three she was very shy. "Are you bringing Uncle K...K…"

"Am I bringing Kyouya with me," Jenny said correcting her niece. "Yes I am, he's sitting right here with me right now. Were waiting for our plane,"

"Yay, I can't wait to meet him," Mina said. "Will he want to play a game with us?"

"Of course, he's mega fun and not at all a stick in the mud." Jenny giggled when Kyouya glared at her. "You'll adore him."

"Kay, I'll see you when you get here Aunty Jenny," Mina said. "I'm giving the phone back to granny."

"Jenny, we should let you go now since were sure that you have a lot to discuss with Kyouya." Linda said. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye momma." Jenny said, she slid her phone closed and put it back in her purse, she sighed audibly and began eating a French fry from the bag that was sitting on her lap. "Kyo-pon, you sure are popular with my family already."

"Interesting,"

"That's all you have to say?"

"They took time to list the nutrition facts on the back of this box…it's rather counter intuitive if you ask me…it would make it harder for them to conduct business if they showed how many calories are contained in this." Kyouya looked up noticing Jenny was eating. "What?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

"Is that her plane?"

"No dummy it's not!"

"I don't think Aunty Jenny would be on that one, it has a kangaroo on the side."

The three little girls looked out the window at the planes that were landing, they had been waiting for what felt like forever to them, and they were growing impatient with the wait. Of course, they were armed with pixie sticks and crayons.

"Wait, I think I see the plane now, because granny said that Aunty Jenny's plane is the one with the red, white, and blue on it." Mia said looking out the window again. "But there are two!

"Maybe Aunty Jenny is on the bigger one," Maiya said looking out the window again. "Or the smaller one?"

"I think I see her!" Mina said.

"You don't see her!"

"Yes I do, she's right there!"

"That's not her!"

"Granny isn't that Aunty Jenny's plane?" asked Mia curiously looking up at Linda.

"I think it is," Linda said, she looked over and saw a crowd leaving the boarding area and she caught sight of Jenny and Kyouya holding hands. She smiled and waved.

"Momma," Jenny said rushing over to her mother happily giggling as she hugged her. "I missed you!"

"Welcome home sweetie," Linda said with a smile, she looked over and saw Kyouya. "There you are my future son in law, come here and give me a hug."

Kyouya walked over and hugged Linda. "It's nice to see you again Moreau-san."

"Oh Kyouya don't be so formal with me," Linda said with a smile. "You can call me mom if you like; after all you're going to be marrying my Jenny next month."

Kyouya nodded as he looked over noticing three children were hugging Jenny, he had seen their pictures in Jenny's phone and knew they were her nieces.

"Aunty Jenny, you look like a movie star!" said Mia as she clung to Jenny's right leg.

"Can we braid your hair when we get home?" asked Maiya clinging to Jenny's other leg.

"No, play dolls with me." Mina said as she grabbed Jenny's skirt.

"Girls, I'll play with you when I get home, however don't you have hugs for your new uncle?" Jenny asked watching as the three little girls glanced over at Kyouya who was talking with Linda.

"Hooray!" Mia said rushing over as she clung to Kyouya's leg. "You're gonna marry Aunty Jenny aren't you?"

"Ooh you're so tall like a tree." Maiya said grabbing Kyouya's right leg. "Can you play with us too?"

Mina pouted. "No fair, I wanna hug him too!" she glared at her sisters before she felt Kyouya pick her up. "Yay, I'm being carried!"

"No fair! I wanna be carried!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Girls, there is enough Kyouya to go around but we have to get home," Jenny said simply as he nieces let him go.

"Uncle Kyo…Uncle Kyo come on! Let's go home!" Maiya said pulling him by the pant leg. "Come on let's go! Let's go!"

Kyouya only gave a smile as he allowed the little girls to pull him. He looked at Jenny who was walking next to him while giggling each time he would be poked or an article of his clothing being pulled. "Jennifer Anne…are your nieces always this energetic?"

"No, not always," Jenny said. "But it's a good thing they like you, they'd torture you if they didn't."

Kyouya sighed as he looked down at Mina who was cuddled up to him. He smiled gently at the little girl and had to admit she was like a miniature version of Jenny in mannerisms and how calm she was.

"I think Mina likes you," Jenny noted. "She's never this quiet with anyone new, I think it's great."

"Aunty Jenny! We have your bag!" Maiya called trying to drag the spring green suitcase over to her aunt.

"Oh, wait that's too heavy." Jenny rushed over as she saw that Mia was struggling with the black suitcase that belonged to Kyouya. "Wait a second don't strain yourselves! Let me get them!"

"We wanna carry them!" Mia said energetically she was holding Kyouya's suitcase while she tried lifting it. "See we're strong! We can carry it!"

"Girls I don't think…" She went silent and finally gave up deciding to just let them do as they pleased. "Alright but maybe you two could carry them together that way you won't fall over."

"Kay!"

* * *

"Momma you did hide any sharp object from Jay right?"

"Of course sweetie," Linda said as she pulled out her cell phone glancing at it a moment before she put it away. "And I spoke with everyone and they said they'll make sure that Kyouya feels at home while he's here."

"Really that's impressive," Jenny said in amazement, she looked over noticing that her nieces were trying to get Kyouya's attention as she giggled at how cute they were. "Girls, leave Kyo-pon alone, he's tired from traveling."

"Aww Aunty Jenny you ruined our game," Mia said with a frown.

"Game?"

"Yeah Jennifer Anne you ruined out game," Kyouya said with a smile as he began shuffling the cards again. "Alright what shape is this?"

"A star!" Maiya said.

"No it's a pointy square! Mia said sending a glare at her sister.

"It's a magical star that grants wishes!" Mina said energetically.

"That's right Mina," Kyouya said with a smile. "You're all exceptionally well at shape recognition."

"Uncle Kyo, were all in school…well except Mina cause she's a crybaby." Mia said. "She is too scared to go to school since she doesn't wanna be without mommy and daddy."

Mina glared. "That's not true!" she said with a small sniffle. "I go to school too but I don't go to the big kids school cause I'm too little."

Kyouya smiled. "I see, but school's important." He said.

"That's cause you're a teacher too Uncle Kyo," Maiya said with a giggle. "Can you be my teacher?"

"No, he's gonna be my teacher!" Mia said. "Cause I'm the cooler one, so that means Uncle Kyo can be my teacher!"

"No he can't!"

"Yes he can!"

"Uncle Kyo is mine!"

"No he's mine!"

"Girls, he's mine." Jenny said she gasped when she saw her nieces glaring at her. "But I can share."

"But Aunty Jenny you can't go to school," Mia said giggling. "You're too big for the uniform and desks."

"Yeah silly aunty Jenny," Maiya said.

Eyes darkening and feeling the sense of self-consciousness enter her mind Jenny went quiet. She knew her nieces were only kids but that still did not excuse the fact that in their own cute little way they had called her fat.

"Don't feel bad Aunty Jenny," Mina said. "I can't wear the uniform or fit in the desks either."

At the sound of Kyouya's laughter Jenny sent a glare in his direction. "That's not funny!"

"Oh come on angel, you have to admit that the girls are right," Kyouya said he blinked a few times noticing his bride to be had some kind of way gone to a corner of the limo to sulk. "Ok…she's been taking lessons from Tamaki…"

* * *

The drive to the Moreau household was a quiet one; A very long trek from the airport to the neighborhood in which Jenny grew up. It was not what many people expected of the pigtailed girl's upbringing. It was a normal neighborhood with large two storied houses and perfectly manicured lawns. However, the city was walking distance, which saved the expense of driving unless it was completely necessary.

"I made lunch for you both already," Linda, explained. "And your grandmother invited some friends from the church to see you and also asked Pastor Lawson to pay a visit as well."

"Eh, momma I thought that you said that no one was at the house," Jenny mumbled. "Great…we haven't even been here long enough and I already want to go back to Los Angeles."

"Jenny, they'll be visiting later tonight for dinner, were going out today." Linda said. "We're planning to do a lot while you and Kyouya are here."

"Momma, I wasn't…" Jenny fell silent and looked over at Kyouya a moment before turning back to her mother. "We are tired and I was going to spend the night going downtown with Kyouya since I wanted to make it up to him for having to travel on his birthday."

"That's exactly why were going out," Linda said. "You did call and tell me last night before you left about it so that's why we planned to go out for dinner."

"Moreau-san you don't have to…" Kyouya went silent when Linda shook her head holding up a hand.

"I insist," Linda said. "Kyouya you're one of the family now so it makes sense you celebrate your birthday just like my children, and besides we find that everyone's birthdays are special, which is why I won't take no for an answer."

Kyouya nodded not wanting to object, he felt a little happy that he was spending his birthday celebrating it instead of regarding it as another day. However, he normally spent it with his friends since high school. Thankfully, though he was able to spend it with his angel.

"What kind of cake would you like?" Linda asked smiling. "I'll go out and get it when I go pick Darin up from basketball practice."

"I don't care for sweets,"

"Every person should have a cake on their birthday."

"Um...red velvet,"

"Wonderful!" Linda said clapping her hands together in glee. "I'll keep that in mind while I'm out shopping. Is there any particular ice cream you'd like?"

"Chocolate." Kyouya said quickly. While he did not care too much for cake, he was not able to resist the allure of chocolate ice cream. He remembered the day that he had been introduced to the desert when he was out with the hosts at the commoner's shopping center in Japan. One of Tamaki's schemes was to try the desert of the commoners and he was assigned to try chocolate. Once he tried it, he was not able to claim he did not care of sweets. Though he did not care of cake as much as Honey-senpai did but his choice was always chocolate ice cream.

"Kyo-pon you never told me you liked ice cream," Jenny said giggling. "But now I can stop blaming Kaoru for the missing brownie ice cream now."

"It's an acquired taste."

The car stopped as the door was opened by the driver as everyone inside of the limo got out.

"Just go up to the house you two," Linda said. "Larry will get your things out of the trunk and bring them to the house."

Jenny nodded as she took Kyouya's hand and headed towards the door to the house, A soft smile played upon her lips as they walked towards the house, It was nice to be home again. She looked over catching sight of her neighbors outside trying to string Christmas lights up onto the roof and saw a few of the neighbor kids were outside building snowmen. It was good to be home, at least that is once she entered the chaos that was the family's mansion. "Kyouya, we don't have to stay here, I mean I can distract my mom and you can make a run for it."

"Its fine angel, I'm looking forward to meeting your family." Kyouya said smiling.

"Alright," Jenny said opening the door, she stepped inside and nearly blanched at the sight. Her whole house had been change to reflect that of the houses in Japan. She noticed her uncles had even put up posters of ninjas and was that a statue of Buddha! She looked over at Kyouya who had not said a word. He merely pushed up his glasses and held her hand tighter. He was obviously holding back his anger.

"Welcome you two," Edmund said entering the hallway. "Do you like it? It took us three days to get this set up; I thought it'd be best if we had some space for Kyouya to practice martial arts that way he won't have to train in the cold."

"Uncle Edmund he doesn't…" Jenny was cut off as her cousin Shantelle walked into the room.

"Jenny you're here, oh and you bought my new cousin!" Shantelle said she quickly smiled at Kyouya. "How-are –you, I'm-Shantelle-Jenny's-cousin."

'Oh dear god someone kill me now' Jenny looked at Kyouya noticing he was rolling his eyes at Shantelle's attempts at speaking with him.

"Do-you-understand-English," Shantelle said smiling.

Kyouya sighed in annoyance but held it back. "I actually speak English very fluently; it was a requirement that everyone in my family knows a second language as a way to keep strong connections with businesses."

"Oh my god…your English is perfect!" Shantelle said smiling. "Hey, do you think you can tutor me in math? I heard that Japanese get really good grades so not to dishonor their families."

"That's enough Shantelle," Jenny said pushing her cousin towards the living room. "Can you go tell everyone that were here?"

"Sure, Jenny," Shantelle left the room as she looked back seeing Jenny was seething with anger.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Kyo-pon." Jenny said softly. "My family…well they just…"

"Hey Kyouya we hope you don't mind but we bought some anime for you to watch while you are here," Edmund said. "I know how much your country enjoys it!"

"Uncle Edmund that's a stereotype," Jenny snapped glaring. "Kyouya isn't like that at all, oh my god does momma even know you guys did this?"

"Of course she doesn't," Edmund said. "We finished setting up earlier while she was out getting you from the airport."

"Kyouya I am so sorry," Jenny said again, however instead of him snapping out of anger, he did the most unexpected thing. He started laughing.

That's right our dear Shadow King was laughing! It finally happened he had lost his mind. He must have changed brains with Tamaki or something because he had not gotten angry or annoyed with it. Maybe the initial shock of walking into a Japanese styled living room had gotten to him or maybe the last bit of sense had flown out the window the moment he explained about his fluentivity in English.

"Kyo-pon,"

"It's alright, I find it interesting your family went through all the trouble of trying to make me feel at home," Kyouya said he placed a hand on Jenny's head. "It's sweet of them and it's no worse than what I've seen Tamaki do."

"But they…Kyouya. It was…"

"Angel stop being worrisome," Kyouya said simply. "I'm not offended anymore, so it's alright."

"But Kyouya…"

"Calm down."

"What in the…" Linda stared at the living room that had been changed, it was no longer, as she had seen it two days ago, she quickly glared at Edmund who was smiling proudly, and she derived a conclusion and finally snapped. "EDMUND THIS IS SO OFFENSIVE!" She shouted out rushing towards him as she began hitting him with her purse. "Are you trying to scare the poor boy away already?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Lind it's alright he's cool with it!" Edmund shouted out in pain. "Damn it that hurts!"

"Change the living room back!" Linda shouted. "You're not going to scare away my son in law because of your stereotypical views!"

"Momma don't kill him," Jenny said though her pleas were ignored, Sighing again, Jenny looked at Kyouya, and pulled him towards the staircase. "Come on let's go upstairs and unpack, this will be awhile."

* * *

"I am so sorry Kyo-pon,"

Jenny sat on her bed and fell backwards looking up at the canopy above it, she normally did not mind her family's shenanigans, but this time they had gone too far with the completely stereotypical view of Japanese people. She rolled over on her bed and curled up with her blue lamb doll. "Damn it…why was I born to an abnormal family?"

"It's not a big deal Jenny," Kyouya said he sat next to her and pulled her up from the bed and held her close. "Your family's no worse than anyone else's; I find them interesting and hope that they'd think the same about me."

"Kyouya Ootori are you serious, I am surprised you didn't go into Shadow King Mode when my uncle and cousin stereotyped you before they even met you." Sighing she felt the urge to go downstairs and join her mother in lecturing the family.

"I have to make a good impression on your family," Kyouya said simply. "If I'm to be your husband I have to make sure that they know my intentions include getting to know them."

"You find this as some sort of beneficial task don't you?" Standing up Jenny walked towards her suitcase to change out of her travel clothes. "I warn you that once you set foot into the world of the Thompson family you will not be able to escape, believe me they're better…let's just say you thought the Moreau side was bad, wait til you spend a good week with them, my family will send you running away."

"You forget my love, I've dealt with Tamaki for most of my life," Kyouya said. "There is nothing your family can throw at me that won't surprise me."

_**End Chapter**_


	2. Family

Holiday at the Moreaus

By Aihara Yukii

**Author's Notes:** Here is chapter 2! This chapter shall have a little bit of family bonding as well as introducing the rest of the family with a few other things that shall be surprise for all of you. Anyway, enjoy and please review with your speculation of what might happen next!

**Disclaimer:** Go back to Chapter 1 to read it!

**Chapter Two: Family **

_ It has been awhile since mentioning anything about how it went with the family right? Sorry about that but it has been hectic with various planning for the wedding on Christmas Eve. Anyway, our first night back home was uneventful except the visits from people whom I had not even seen since going to Ouran back when I was fifteen. Anyway you are probably wondering what happened after the horrific horror of somewhat good intention of family members. Well that would be nice to tell you that it was all fine and dandy but that is not the case. I will tell you what happened after we changed out of our travel clothes into something formal for dinner. Let's start at the beginning._

_**End of Jenny's point of view.**_

* * *

Jenny finished putting the silver hairclips in her hair, she felt worried about how dinner would go with her family that night. Sure she had gotten word that her mother had gotten the living room back to semi normal condition thanks to the family's interior decorators who were diligent in bringing the original furniture from the garage where it had been stored. The only difference in the room was that the walls were not the original shade of eggshell white. Not that it mattered anyway; no one used the first living room anyway. Looking over her shoulder, she caught of Kyouya sitting on the bed reading one of the novels he packed in his bag with him. She shook her head and turned back to the mirror putting on her earrings.

"Kyo-pon, I have to warn you that we might not have time alone until the people my family invited leave. Then again I doubt we'll even get to bed until after midnight."

Glancing up from the novel Kyouya shook his head. "Its fine angel, I don't mind going to bed at late hours of the night."

"And be a dangerous and angry shadow king afterwards," She mumbled.

With an annoyed smirk for the comment, Kyouya walked over taking the hairbrush from her. "I'm not that bad in the morning, angel," he sat the brush down onto the table and his eyes glinted dangerously behind his glasses as he gave Jenny another smirk. "And I'll have you know that you're the same blood type as I am my angel—just remember that there are days where you scare me too."

With a stunned expression, she whipped her head around to stare at Kyouya. "You—you didn't have to point that out to me, I get up earlier than you do some days."

The way her voice went an octave higher reminded Kyouya of the days when he would make her so flustered that it took at least three hours to get her to calm down. Was it that big of a deal? If that was the case, he was glad that he did not mention her habit of becoming somewhat of a shadow queen when angered.

"Now, angel we should be getting downstairs to greet your family's guests right?" He gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "It's better to face the music than hide in your bedroom all night."

'Damn I hate it when you are right you gorgeous shadow king, ' Jenny thought blushing. The only way she would ever stay hidden from guests was feigning an illness but it was not possible as she was engaged to a man who grew up with extensive medical knowledge and could tell if she was faking. All she wanted was to go back to Los Angeles and plan their wedding, they had not even chosen a cake for the ceremony, and they had not met with the wedding planner yet.

"Jennifer Anne there you are," Linda said smiling as she entered the hallway to the second living room. "Oh dear…is Kyouya carrying you because you twisted your ankle wearing those platform heels?"

"Wait, what?" Jenny gasped out in surprise realizing that while she had been musing she had not noticed Kyouya carrying her out of her room and downstairs. She sent a quick glare at Kyouya before she looked back at her mother. "Uh yeah, darn shoes…they made me lose my balance on the stairs but luckily Kyo-pon caught me."

"Well if you're not able to walk I'm sure that Kyouya won't mind carrying you." Linda said smiling. "He needs to practice carrying you over the threshold anyway."

"Mom," Jenny said flailing her arms nearly losing balance as she quickly wrapped her arms around Kyouya's neck again.

"Don't worry Moreau-san, I'll keep an eye on Jennifer Anne," Kyouya said smiling down at his future wife whose face was burning a bright crimson.

"Wonderful, well come in and meet the rest of the family," Linda said leading them into the living room. She smiled brightly at everyone sitting on the various chairs and couches.

"Ah, hi everyone," Jenny said she was grateful when she was set on her feet again and she gave an awkward smile. "Uh, this is my fiancé Kyouya Ootori."

"My you chose such a handsome young man," said one of the older women in the room. "I always knew the shy little Jenny would open up more as she got older, please sit down you two, and tell us all about your romance!"

"Sure…but I don't think…"

"We'd be honored mademoiselle."

Looking over at him Jenny rolled her eyes of course, he would put on the act he used during the host club when they were in high school. She was actually happy about this maybe it would not be as bad as she initially thought. After all, he was the cool type and he could charm anyone, even older women.

"Jennifer Anne, you haven't considered any permanent plans for the wedding have you?" Her grandmother Magnolia asked. "We were hoping you'd get married in the church here in New York as par with family traditions."

"Well actually grandma we chose to be married at Disney world." Jenny said twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

"That sounds like an expensive wedding Jenny," Jay said he glanced at his sister closely noticing she was blushing. "You know that it's the bride's family that pays for the wedding right?"

"Which shouldn't be a concern for you Jay," Linda said simply. "Were more than capable to pay for the wedding, we've been waiting for this day since your sister was born."

"Eh, momma you've been saving that long?" Jenny asked her eye twitched and she resisted the urge to crawl under the couch and die. Her family had been waiting for her to get married before she even knew what the word meant. Then again, her family did enjoy weddings a lot more than any other event as it was one of the happier times in their lives that gave them a lot of joy.

"Why yes, we always knew you wouldn't wait until you are over thirty to get married." Anne said.

"Ok when did this become the crusade to marry me off so quickly?" Jenny questioned.

"Sweetie don't shout,"

"I'm not shouting!"

"Enough, I still don't think that Jenny should be getting married so early," Jay said narrowing his eyes. "She's too young."

"Jay I'm twenty-three years old I am old enough to get married." Jenny said with a smile. "Besides you got married when you were Twenty-two."

"That was a different time," Jay, argued. "And I didn't run off for five years and decide that I wanted to marry Penny."

"And you wonder why no other girl married you," Jenny pointed out. "You're too much of a hard ass to realize that love is tested at times." At that, she smiled and leaned against Kyouya's shoulder blushing.

"My, my you're such a sweet young man," said Jenny's Aunt Nancy. "So tell us, what made you choose to marry Jennifer Anne anyway?"

Kyouya gave a small smile, as he decided to relay the story of how he had fallen in love with her. "I've always had a feeling that Jenny was the perfect woman for me, ever since we met as children I had a strong closeness to her that went beyond the stars as if we were destined to be together forever, she's my true happiness."

Everyone in the room stared at him at hearing him profess his love for Jenny, it was as if it was something out of a fairytale yet it was true that fated love did exist. Well at least to the women whom now were in tears at the declaration.

"Oh my, that is so sweet!"

"Jennifer Anne chose well!"

"Aww, don't go back to Japan let me take you home with me!"

"He is going to be a great grandson-in-law!"

Kyouya gave a smile at the attention he was receiving it was just like his days in the host club minus the annoyance of frivolous minded girls. He just had to continue on like this and maybe things would turn out as planned.

"Please, all of that sounded like it was rehearsed." Jay said rolling his eyes. "Oi megane why don't you tell them how you broke my sister's heart by running off to follow an arranged marriage your devil of a father planned?"

"Jay's right…" Kyouya said his face taking on that of a sad look. "I'm so awful for breaking Jenny's heart." (AN: He's been taking lessons from Tamaki.)

"Oh, You poor baby!"

"Oh don't be upset dear we know how hard it was for you!"

"And arranged marriage is taboo, you are too sweet for it."

Jenny stood up walked over to her older brother and glared daggers at him. "Jay, what the hell is your problem, are you trying to ruin my life or something?"

"I don't think you should be getting married in the first place Jennifer Anne," Jay said glaring. "You're too young."

"Jay come on will you stop being so overprotective of me?" Jenny said with a sigh. "You know how much I love Kyouya."

Jay glared at her and left the room, though he was angry that Jenny had not told him about her engagement until last week. It still hurt him that his baby sister was getting married so early. He did not want to lose his sister to anyone and it certainly meant that as long as he was living he would not see eye to eye with Kyouya no matter how much Jenny begged him to do so.

"Jay…" Jenny said softly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced at Kyouya who gave her a gentle smile. "Let me handle it my love, I'll go talk to him."

"Alright, but I doubt he'll talk to you." Jenny said softly. "He's really torn up about all of this."

* * *

Jay sighed as he looked at the mantle with the family pictures that were taken during various family events and vacations. He glanced up at the large family portrait, which the family artist painted the week after Jenny had turned five. He remembered that day vividly as they had dressed up in new clothes and were told to remain perfectly still for five hours. He laughed at how many times Jenny would get up and try to run around and play. Smiling he looked at another picture, it was the same picture he kept with him for luck during his tour of duty in the Navy. His baby sister dressed in a red dress with a white puffy sleeved shirt and a pair of tights with Mary Janes. She was tiny as a baby and still was tiny in his opinion.

"You care a lot about her don't you?"

Turning around Jay glared at Kyouya as he narrowed his eyes. He had some nerve showing his face in this room. The first living room meant for family only and there was no way he would consider this megane family. "She's my little sister; I care about her more than any man can!"

"That's not true," Kyouya, said walking into the room, he looked at the picture that Jay was looking at and smiled gently. "You know that Jennifer Anne still wears those types of shoes, when she's not in those platform things."

"What would you know about her megane?" Jay questioned. "She's a naïve and trusting girl who can't make a decision on her own or see through anyone's charade, do you even know anything about her aside from what you claim to know?"

"I don't know much about her life with you but I know she speaks highly of you." Kyouya said.

"She does?"

"Yeah, you're her brother the man who helped shape her into the person she is," Kyouya smiled a moment at the thought of how Jenny was always smiling no matter what happened. "She has an aura and a love of life that can only come from being raised in a loving environment with siblings that love her more than anything."

"Hmph…if you are so keen on marrying her," Jay stopped and glanced at the younger man. "I won't ever approve of you being with her."

"I understand that fully." Kyouya said. "But I know you're afraid of letting her go because you believe that no man will be good enough for her."

Jay blinked a few times in surprise; the cold front he had put on getting pushed away by this megane. Just who the hell did he think he was? How could he get into his mind like that and know everything he was thinking. "Did you know…that since she's been born I used to get up every night and make sure she was still breathing?" He said softly. "And when she was seven after our father passed away I used to go into her room and put a piece of sugar candy in her mouth so she could have sweet dreams."

"I know how much you care for her Jay, I really do." Kyouya said smiling gently. "I want you to know that I won't ever hurt her or make it impossible for her to smile. I love your sister a lot."

Jay sighed looking up at the picture again, the same one he had hanging on his wall in his office. He smiled gently realizing that his sister had found someone who made her happy, It was all he wanted for her the moment he held Jenny for the first time in his arms after she was born. Even if his protective older brother senses were yelling at him about letting Jenny, grow up. He turned and looked at Kyouya one thought on his mind. He asked. "Kyouya, tell me do any of your brothers care about you the way I care about Jenny?"

Kyouya's face darkened and he looked away shaking his head, sure, he had Fuyumi who cared about him but Yuuichi, and Akito did not care about him. He looked at Jay who was waiting for an answer. "No."

"Well you do now little brother." Jay said with a smile pulling him into a hug.

Kyouya was surprised but he did not hesitate to hug him back, he was happy he was able to get along with Jay not only he gained an older sibling who actually would care about him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Jenny standing in the doorway smiling with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Momma, tell me again why we came here?"

Jenny looked at her mother who was chatting with her aunt as she sighed and leaned against Kyouya's shoulder. Earlier in the evening after their guests had left. She was grateful that no one from her grandmother's church had come by; she expected them to visit during the holiday, which only meant she would be in for the lecture on marriage.

"Come on Kyouya show us song kung fu movies," Edmund said striking a karate pose. "You must have some moves like Bruce Lee."

Jenny's Uncle Roy pulled out a notepad and began writing down notes. "This is going to be fascinating to watch, a Japanese young man showing off his skills on American soil."

"Uncle Edmund! Uncle Roy!" Jenny said in annoyance. "That is a stereotype, not everyone in Japan uses martial arts!"

"What about that little joker who came out of the tree and attacked that brown haired kid?" asked Edmund laughing. "He pulled some Return of the dragon moves."

"Uh that's because he studied martial arts style all his life." Jenny mumbled. "And besides that was his own brother he fought."

"Oh I get it," Edmund said, he looked at Kyouya. "You must use your kung fu for good instead of when asked."

"But I don't…" Kyouya sighed in annoyance and merely nodded. "That's right…I'm bound to a code of honor to fight for good not for show."

"I knew it!" Edmund said smiling brightly. "So, tell me did you study at a fancy karate school or did you learn on the streets?"

Staring in horror Jenny leaned against the wall trying to avoid ripping her hair out. She looked at her watch again hoping the table her mother had reserved would be ready for them. She closed her eyes and could have sworn she heard the familiar sound a Pokémon battle going on. She opened her eyes and saw Darin sitting next to her on the bench playing Pokémon Black. "I hate that thing!" she took the DS from him.

"Hey that's not fair Jenny!" Darin said reaching for his beloved system. "Just because you're in a foul mood doesn't mean you can take it out on me! Give it back! I'm telling mom!"

"I'll get it from her," Ciara said reaching for the game only to have it held more out of her reach. "I can't get it!"

"Ha you can't get it," Jenny teased she gasped out when she felt the DS being taken from her hands. "Hey give it back Kyo-pon!"

Kyouya smirked as he poked Jenny in the forehead. "You can't take something from someone smaller than you because you're in a bad mood." He said handing the system back to Darin.

"Thanks dude, the next time I get a new DS system you can have this one." Darin said going back to his game.

Fascinating…handling a situation without resorting to playing the game." Roy wrote down more notes.

"Uncle Roy what are you doing?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Observing the pattern of a typical Japanese young man," Roy said holding up his notes he had written down earlier that day. "I've been observing Kyouya all day."

"You what, that's invasion of privacy!"

"It's in the name of science dear Jenny."

"Science?" Jenny glared daggers at her uncles who were now comparing notes with one another. She looked over and saw that Jay was quietly sitting with Penny talking. She began to wonder if he went through this when he was engaged. "Kyo-pon I am so sorry."

"It's alright angel." Kyouya said he pushed up his glassed. "Your family's interesting and I think its better they get to know me in their own way."

"Alright, I guess." Jenny sighed more and sat down again; she glanced next to her and saw Kyouya sit down next to her. A small smile played on her lips as she leaned against his shoulder. "You are probably going to end up wanting to run away once we sit down for dinner."

* * *

Dinner was already turning into a huge disaster, not only had her uncles bugged the hell out of Kyouya asking him about the type of kung fu he studied but also asked If he knew what the purpose of the wax on wax off technique was for in the karate kid. However, it did not bother him one bit as he just came up with a convincing enough answer that ended the discussion rather quickly.

"So, I was thinking that while you two are in town that we should start making plans for your wedding," Linda said breaking the silence. "I believe that you two should choose what kind of wedding cake you two want along where you want to hold the ceremony on the Disney Property."

"Momma, we were going to meet with the representative about that stuff on Monday," Jenny said she sat down the knife she had been using to cut the chicken on her plate. "And we'll take care of the arrangements for everything else once we have a little more time."

"Have you chosen the colors for the wedding yet?" asked Anne. "You have to be careful about what you choose for a wedding, because wedding pictures are forever and you don't wanna say you regretted choosing the colors."

"Umn…well we chose Red and Gold," Jenny said brightly. "It's more Christmassy and it'd fit perfectly considering our wedding is on Christmas Eve."

"What a romantic idea," Penny said with a dreamy sigh. "A holiday full of love towards everyone on Earth will fit perfectly!"

"Did you finalize the guest list as well?" Linda asked looking at both Jenny and Kyouya.

"We decided to have a small simple wedding?" Jenny said quietly as she started eating again.

"WHAT?" Linda and Anne shouted in unison

"A small and intimate wedding seemed logical," Kyouya said. "We wanted only family and friends there."

"Absolutely not," Linda said shaking her head. "You two have to revise your guest list, starting with our side of the family,"

"Momma I don't think…"

"Leave it all to me."

"And we have a lot of family in Louisiana who'd kill to be at your wedding." Anne said with a smile. "And remember Jenny that we have to invite everyone from the church you grew up in."

"And all of your friends from middle school." Linda added. "And I wonder if Elton John is available to sing at the wedding….if he isn't I'm sure that we can probably get Chris Brown to do it."

"Momma, Aunt Anne…"

"Hold on sweetie I'm calling the ice sculpture place to see how much it'd cost for them to sculpt it in the shape of you and Kyouya."

"Lind, I got a hold of Elton John's agent, I think he's available for the 24th of December." Anne said holding out he cell phone. "Here you handle it and I'll call the ice sculptor."

"Alright let me handle it." Linda said handing her phone to Anne and taking the other phone from her.

"They're not listening at all." Jenny said softly she looked at Kyouya. "They're doing too much for our wedding…we are supposed to be planning it."

"It'll be alright angel," Kyouya said he placed a kiss on her forehead, as he started eating again.

"I don't care how much you charge I want my little girl's wedding to be perfect!" Linda said. "If you refuse we can get Tom Jones instead!"

"Yes, I'll email you their pictures tonight," Anne said. "And make sure that you capture their love in ice, it's very important.

The two women continued making calls all through dinner to various places that the two who were getting married were not able to get a word in edgewise.

"It costs how much to fly a plane over the church with sky writing!"

"No I will not speak with Queen Elizabeth about lending us Elton John for Christmas Eve!"

**End Chapter**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Sorry for the lame chapter I ended up running out of ideas for the family dinner scene. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will have some fluff along with more Kyouya torture! Along with an appearance of the other Host Club members, if you do not get the getting married before you are over the age of thirty go to YouTube and watch an episode of the Nanny to get the joke.


	3. Balloon Inflation in the park

_**Author's Notes:**_ Alright I am happy everyone's enjoying the story so far. I am working hard to make it comedic yet sweet too. I am planning to add some fluff in this chapter as well as some appearances from the Host Club and the Maidens. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please don't hesitate to review!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go Back 2 chapters to read it!

_**Host Club Screen names**_

GloriousKing-Tamaki

ShadowKing03- Kyouya

LittleDevil01- Hikaru

LittleDevil02- Kaoru

Iusachanandcake- Honey

Mechasamurai- Mori

Tanukiofthelaw- Haruhi

_**Chapter Three: Balloon Inflation in the park**_

_As of today, I'm taking over the explanation of the event of meeting with my future in-laws as my bride to be is currently recovering from the whirlwind of plans that consists of our wedding next month. She left off with the story of how dinner had gone the first night that we arrived in her hometown. I have the patience of a saint as many people have told me due to nearly everyday getting requested to perform some kind of martial arts moves, to this day I curse Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai for showing they actually did fit into the stereotype that many Americans believe._

_ Our second day had gotten off to a rocky start due to a strange yet apparent common occurrence that happens in this house on a daily basis. It all began early at four in the morning…_

**End Of Kyouya's Point Of View**

***********November 23 5:00AM**

BOOM!

The sound of a large explosion rumbled the large two-storey mansion as the inhabitants woke from their slumbers. The sound of complaints coming from every member of the family made it impossible for anyone to figure out where the explosion had come from or what caused it.

"Eureka, I've done it!"

Standing in the doorway holding a large yet semi-cooked turkey Roy laughed loudly holding it out to show his family. He had been in charge of smoking the Turkey in place of baking it and his method of doing so was using the method of science, which he believed solved everything including everyday simple tasks by a series of complicated methods and the use of unstable cooking techniques.

"Damn it Roy!" Anne shouted glaring at her brother placing her hands on her hips. "You woke the whole house up and nearly blew yourself into the basement again!"

"Actually dear sister, that was last week's experiment that blew me into the basement." Roy said he began writing down some notes on the still intact chalkboard. "Alright carry the five and…oh I see I added a little too much fire to the smoker…and the charcoal I used wasn't stable enough to handle my high pressure smoker."

"Roy, I left you in charge of doing the Turkey this year and you destroy it!" Linda said in anger. "I'll handle it again this year and you just sit down and stay away from the kitchen!"

"But Lind…"

"It's final." Linda sighed placing a hand to her head before she glanced at everyone who was standing in the doorway to the lab. "Its fine, another explosion thanks to Roy, so everyone please return to what you were doing."

"Sorry everyone," Roy said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he turned and began cleaning up the lab once again.

Shutting the door Linda gave a smile. "I'll have to go out shopping again…" she mumbled looking at the clock. "Maybe I can make it to Wal-Mart before the last minute shoppers start coming in to do some shopping." A thought hit her as she looked at Jenny and Kyouya who were heading towards the staircase. Rushing over to them, she smiled. "Wait a second you two, do you think you can run an errand for me?"

"Momma it's five in the morning," Jenny said yawning. "Kyo-pon and I were going to get some more sleep before this afternoon."

"It's just a quick errand," Linda said. "I need you two to go get a new turkey from the store."

"Momma, no store is open this early," Jenny argued. "And I don't think that Kyo-pon would want to spend his time in a store shopping."

"Of course he would!" Linda said smiling and shoving them towards the front door with their coats. "Just go on!"

"Momma we're still in our pajamas and slippers!" Jenny said, she gasped when her mother shoved outside into the cold.

"You'll be warm with your coats on," Linda called and tossed Jenny the keys. "Take my car and please hurry back!"

"But momma," Jenny called as the door shut. She looked at Kyouya who was glaring in anger; a dark aura appeared around him. "I am so sorry."

"Let's just get this errand over with," Kyouya mumbled taking the keys from Jenny and made his way to the car.

* * *

"Geez…it's five in the freaking morning, how in the hell do people get up that early to shop!" Jenny shouted walking into the store with a shopping cart; she looked over at Kyouya who was still angry about the early morning wake up call. At least he mellowed out a little bit on the drive there. Well minus him almost mowing down a man in a slow moving car, well maybe shopping would be a way to take his mind off it. She glanced at the list her mother had put in her coat pocket. She had to admit she felt a little silly in the store dressed only in her nightgown and large winter coat but of course, her mother did not give them the chance to get dressed. However, on the bright side it would be easier for them go right back to bed afterwards.

"So momma said we needed to get the turkey…" Jenny walked over to one of the freezers and grabbed one, she carried it over to the shopping cart and put it in. "And I doubt we'll have guests over to help us finish this in one day…"

"I don't see the point of it," Kyouya said shaking his head, he pushed up his glasses at hearing the squeals of women who passed by them. Oh, joy just what he needed to deal with, frivolous minded women. He leaned against the cart and said. "What's next on the list?"

Jenny glanced at the list a moment. "Geez why didn't she pick that up last night?" she stomped a foot and began walking. "I swear my mom did this on purpose! She knows how crazy people get over those things."

"What are you talking about?" Kyouya asked, he stopped in the aisle where Jenny was looking and saw a group of people fighting over a can of cranberry sauce. "Uh angel?"

"Leave it to me, hold this." Jenny handed him her coat and walked to the crowd, she pushed through them and grabbed a can of cranberry sauce off the shelf as she was heading out of the crowd she felt a tug on the back of her nightgown. "What am I stuck on?"

"Drop that can girly," said a larger woman who had Jenny by the back of the nightgown. "Or else I'll claw your eyes out."

"Go ahead and try it," Jenny said calmly. "I've had worse done to me than your cheap lee press on nails do to my face….let me tell you a little about my day so you can understand the number of fucks I give about you threatening me, My uncle blew up our turkey. I was shoved out in the cold in my nightgown because my mom wanted me to run an errand, and I am dealing with a tired fiancé so if you want to bitch at me about a little can of cranberry sauce do it because once you are done I am gonna mop the floor with you!"

The woman stared at the girl who was glowing with a dark spring green aura and backed off immediately. She turned and retreated into the crowd to get another can.

"Let's go." Jenny said tossing the can into the cart.

"That was…"

"Kyo-pon, don't say a word you know how I hate resorting to using my horrible days on a person." Jenny said as the aura around her began disappearing. She sighed glancing at the next thing on the list.

Kyouya gave a smile through his tiredness, while he was annoyed with having to be out shopping, he had to admit that the moment when his angel turned into Shadow Queen Mode it made him smile at the prospect of actually watching Jenny use that older woman as a mop.

* * *

"Momma the errand is done, were going back to bed,"

Jenny sat the bags down onto the counter and looked at the clock, it was six in the morning, and she was still tired. She knew that around noon she would have to be back up to help her mother cook and entertain guests.

"Sweetie, you're going back to bed?" Linda asked. "I was going to make breakfast for everyone and then we were going to start cooking."

"Momma, were tired," Jenny said. "We haven't slept a good eight hours yet, were still used to Los Angeles time and then the errand this morning added to our tiredness so can we please go back to bed?"

Linda nodded. "I suppose so," she said with a smile. "I'll just save you and Kyouya's plates for you in the fridge."

"Thanks momma." Jenny hugged her mom and headed up stairs to her bedroom. As she opened the door, she saw Kyouya was already in bed and fast asleep. With a smile, she took off her slippers and got into bed as she fell asleep.

_ Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Ignore the phone and maybe it will stop ringing…

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Just ignore it, whoever calling will call back later on.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

Sitting up in bed Kyouya and Jenny both glanced at their cell phones, their eyes took on an evil look as the aura of anger began surrounding them both. Of course, they were not angry at each other. No, they were angry with someone else the person on the other end of the phone, the name that showed up on both the screens of their cell phones.

Tamaki

"I'm not getting it," Jenny said simply lying back in bed and pulling the blanket over her head. "He's your best friend you answer it."

Kyouya sighed and pressed the accept call button.

"GOOD MORNING MON AMI,"

The sound of Tamaki's voice seemed to echo through the phone and into the room as it had woken Jenny back up though she promptly fell asleep once more, of course, Kyouya had moved the phone away from his ear just in time, or else he would have a ringing in his ears temporarily.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyouya questioned in annoyance placing a hand to his head. "This better be important do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Kyouya why are you so angry?" Tamaki asked with a pout. "I was calling my mon ami to give him and his lovely princess a good morning greeting! How is it with meeting your new family?"

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said slowly resisting the urge to end the call and then claim he had lost connection of course doing that would result in Tamaki actually calling back using Jenny's phone number. "I'm tired; we haven't slept at all yet except for six hours and…"

"Sleeping the day away instead of seizing it? That's not the way of a true gentleman." Tamaki said. "I'm surprised at you, a former member of the host club sleeping the day away instead of bonding with his new family snuggled under a kotasu."

"You do know they don't use kotasu tables here right?" Kyouya mumbled in annoyance. "Is there a reason for your call? Or can I go back to sleep?"

"Actually Kyouya," Tamaki said. "I wanted to let you know that I decided to hold a video conference with the others and thought it'd be best if you're there as well."

"I decline the offer," Kyouya said simply.

"Come on Kyouya! Even Haruhi agreed to it and she never agrees to anything fun!" Tamaki said. "Please?"

"If I must…" Kyouya mumbled. "Tamaki while I hate to cut our conversation short, I am…good night."

"Kyouya wait…"

Sitting his phone back on the nightstand and lying back down Kyouya sighed and pulled Jenny close as he fell asleep once again. Hoping that nothing would wake them up at least not until they actually had more sleep.

* * *

Around noon, they had finally gotten out of bed thanks to the sound of Linda calling for everyone to get up and get ready for the guests that were visiting. Right now, it was the task of deciding what to wear for the day. So far nothing she packed was worth wearing.

"Ok, maybe the yellow dress with the white shawl…no that's dumb…" Jenny glanced through her suitcase throwing more clothes onto the bed. "Alright I got it, my blue skirt, and white top with the blue tie…no too professional…Oh I know!" she pulled out her long sleeved pink sweater and white skirt with a pair of pink tights to match. "I'll wear this today!" Smiling she stood up and began changing out of her bathrobe into her clothes chosen for that day.

"Hey looking good pigtails!"

She paused in mid toss of her bathrobe as she let out a loud shriek when she saw that Kyouya was on his laptop talking with the other hosts. She let out a loud shriek and pulled her bathrobe back on. "Oh my god…"

"Jenny-chan's wearing panda panties, they're so cute!" Honey said with a giggle. "They're cute right Takashi?"

"Mitsukuni cover your eyes." Mori said stoically.

"We didn't see anything that Kaoru hasn't so chill." Hikaru said from the screen.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Cover your eyes! Don't stare at my beloved daughter's virtue!" Shouted Tamaki.

"You're one to talk senpai." Haruhi mumbled.

"Kyo-pon…you could've told me you were talking to them." Jenny mumbled grabbing her clothes and heading off to get dressed out of the range of the computer.

"I told you while you were in the shower," Kyouya said simply. "I thought you remembered."

"Of course I didn't because I didn't hear you!" Jenny mumbled she pulled on her sweater, then her skirt, and sighed audibly. "Anyway, we have to go be downstairs in a few minutes before the guests start coming over, so wrap it up, you can talk to them tonight," Sitting on the bed Jenny began putting on her white boots.

"We won't keep him long," Tamaki promised. "And might I say princess Jenny that pink suits you."

"That's sweet Tama…" Jenny said softly she smiled and kissed Kyouya on the cheek before leaving the room.

"So how is it?" Kaoru asked with a smile.

"What?"

"You know very well what we mean," Hikaru said with a smirk. "How is it visiting your future in-laws?"

"It's been interesting," Kyouya, said he winced at the sound of an explosion from downstairs followed by yelling. "I've heard a lot of explosions from scientific endeavors."

"Explosions," Haruhi blinked a few times as the shock written on her became that of concerned. "Is everyone ok?"

"They're fine, it's just one person causing the explosions," Kyouya explained shaking his head. "It's for the sake of my angel that I get along with her family."

"Kyouya you have that Shadow King aura that makes you interesting," Kaoru noted as he began laughing. "I think you're doing fine if you haven't run away from pigtails' house screaming."

"I have more patience than you think," Kyouya said simply he glanced over his shoulder and saw one of Jenny's nieces were in the doorway.

"Uncle Kyo…" Mina said sniffling and holding a blanket.

Kyouya turned from the computer and directed his attention on the little girl. "What's wrong Mina?"

Mina sniffled. "I woke up from my nap and I can't my mommy and daddy…and I had an accident."

Kyouya sat the computer down onto the bed and walked over to Mina. "I'll help you change and then we'll find your parents."

Mina nodded sniffling more as she held the blanket tighter and took Kyouya's hand.

"Kyouya wait a second!" Tamaki shouted only to be ignored as the door to Jenny's bedroom closed.

"Well looks like we'll have to talk to him later…" Haruhi noted. "I'm signing out see you later."

"Wait Haruhi don't you go too!" Tamaki shouted as he saw the hosts were signing out one by one leaving him alone. After a few minutes, he sighed and signed out as well.

* * *

Kyouya waited until Mina was changed, as he saw the door open and the little girl was running towards him with her arms open wide. He knelt down and picked her up. "All better?"

Mina nodded and giggled. "Yes, thank you for helping me Uncle Kyo! Are you a prince? Cause you are like one!"

"I'm sort of a dark prince." Kyouya said deciding to not to make the little girl sad. "But I am not evil."

"That's good, cause I know that Aunty Jenny would be sad if you were a mean prince, and you can't live in a sugar castle if you are mean." Mina said she giggled while clinging to his neck.

"I really don't' want her to be sad." Kyouya said as he carried Mina downstairs, he saw Jenny was in the kitchen with most of the women while the men were gathered around the television watching a sports program.

"Yay Uncle Kyo's finally here!" Maiya said running over she giggled and hugged him around the leg.

"But he's carrying Mina again…" Mia said with a pout. "No fair."

"Cause Uncle Kyo loves me more," Mina, said sticking her tongue out at her sisters. "He's a prince and he likes princesses and cause I am a princess like Aunty Jenny I get to be carried all the time!"

"No fair!" Maiya whined. "Carry me too Uncle Kyo?"

"And me?" Mia said with a pout.

Kyouya smiled as he sat Mina down and knelt down to the girls levels. "I'll tell you what, when I finish visiting all of the guests that are coming over today I'll play a game I learned in Japan how's that?"

"Really?"

"Oh yay!"

"Hooray! Uncle Kyo's so cool!"

Kyouya smiled and watched as the little girls began playing with their dolls again, he stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yo Kyouya you're just in time, were watching the sports stats from last night's game," Edmund said. "I bet money on the Lakers taking on the Heat in the game last night."

"Heh, that was a stupid bet," Roy said writing down some notes. "What sports teams do you think would win this year during the football game tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid I don't know of any American teams as I don't watch football." Kyouya admitted, he pushed up his glasses and pulled out a novel from his back pocket and began reading.

"Damn…there goes our third person we could've had in the vote for using the television all day." Edmund said turning back to the television.

"Hey, I thought I told you men to go watch sports upstairs in Jay's room?" Linda said in anger. "The kids were going to watch cartoons on this TV while we cooked!"

"Come on Lind we were just…" Roy began but dodged the flying spoon. "Fine, we'll go watch TV upstairs."

"I think I'll go help Darin with that last level of Soul Caliber," Jay said as he began wheeling out of the room. "Kyouya keep an eye on the kids."

Kyouya had not heard a word, as he had been too absorbed in his book, he did however glance up and notice that the other men were not in the living room. Shrugging it off he started reading again.

"Dude it's five," Ciara walked into the room and sat down on the couch as she changed the channel to SpongeBob. "Alright it's a new episode!" she smiled happily while watching the show.

Kyouya glanced up from his book and stared at the television, he did not understand the point of the show, nor did he understand why a talking piece of cheese lived underwater. It only meant in nature he would melt or eaten by a passing fish. He sighed shaking his head and decided to try to go back to reading.

"Uncle Kyo play with us now," Mia said pulling on his shirtsleeve. "You said you'd teach us a fun game you learned in Japan if we were good."

"Teach us," Maiya said. "Please, we've been waiting for a thousandbilliony hours!"

"It hasn't been that long," Kyouya said as he turned the page in his book. "Once I finish reading I'll play with you."

"But Uncle Kyo that will take forever," Mina whined. "We wanna play now!"

"Once I finish reading," Kyouya said again he was getting annoyed but held his temper in check as he didn't want to scare them away but it was getting close to him losing the battle of keeping his composure.

"Uncle Kyo is no fun," Mia said she grabbed Kyouya's glasses and began running around with them. "Uncle Kyo's so boring!"

"Uncle Kyo wont' play with us!" Maiya said in a sing song voice as she caught the glasses her sister thrown to her, she put them on and said. "Look at me, I'm Uncle Kyo and all I do is read! Read! Read!"

Mina began giggling at her sister's shenanigans. "Ooh you made Uncle Kyo mad! He's gonna chase us!"

The girls began running out of the room into the hallway, they stopped outside the doorway and saw Kyouya had not budged.

"He's not chasing us…" Mia said in surprise she got an evil idea and giggled whispering to her sisters.

"Ooh but mommy said not to do that." Maiya said. "We'll get in trouble."

"Mommy said we couldn't tie up daddy or uncle Darin anymore." Mina said. "She didn't say we couldn't tie up Uncle Kyo."

"Yeah," Mia said giggling as she and her sisters took off to go get the rope.

* * *

"Jenny be careful," Linda took the can of cranberry sauce from her daughter. "You know what you've done enough today in the kitchen why don't you go spend time with Kyouya?"

"Really momma," Jenny asked happily throwing off her apron as she dashed out of the kitchen into the living catching sight of her three nieces who were sitting on the couch and trying to get Kyouya to pay attention to them. This was not the case since the girls had tied him up and missing his glasses.

"How did you let six, five, and four year olds tie you up?" She giggled at how the girls had tied Kyouya up and were practically running around him to get him to pay attention to them. She could hear him muttering small threats in Japanese.

"They overpowered me," Kyouya mumbled in annoyance, he glanced over at the little girls who were still running around the couch in circles.

"We wanted to play with Uncle Kyouya," said Mia. "But he's reading, and he said we'd play a game from Japan."

"Yeah he's boring," said Maiya. "We wanted to play the game! Can you make him play with us?"

Jenny giggled softly. "I am sorry girls but that's because he's boring at times," she watched as Kyouya shut his book sending a glare at her, once she untied him she stood up and giggled. "What? I am telling the truth."

"Not funny angel," Kyouya said in annoyance. "Now where are my glasses?"

"Right here Uncle Kyo," Mina said holding up the pair of glasses. "I found them on the floor nearby after Mia and Maiya took them."

Taking them from the little girl Kyouya smiled. "Thank you." he put the glasses back on before resuming reading.

"Aww another book, geez Kyo-Pon you're so boring," Jenny said as her nieces began giggling at how their aunt was being silly. "I guess you're going to read all the while you are here aren't you? How terrible."

"There is nothing else to do," Kyouya said simply turning the page in his book.

"Well... you know there is something going on at the Museum of Natural History today so..." Jenny smiled as her nieces began squealing out in happiness. "I thought we'd go check it out."

"You mean you're going to take us to see the balloons be inflated?" asked Maiya in a hopeful tone.

"Of course," Jenny said. "I always went every year with my friends back in middle school to watch; so this year I shall take my three favorite nieces."

"Hooray!" Taking off to get their coats Maiya, Mia, and Mina were singing happily about going to see the balloons in the park.

"Come on Kyo-Pon you're going too," Jenny said taking the book from him and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Wait when did I agree to that?" Kyouya asked pushing up his glasses. "I don't remember agreeing to this."

"You're going with me," Jenny said simply. "It'll be fun and you can help me keep an eye on the girls."

"You seem capable to..." Kyouya fell silent seeing that his angel was giving him a pouty look. "That's not going to work."

"Please Kyo-Pon..." Jenny began to draw circles against his chest with her finger; her eyes filled with a seductive aura but also reflected she was playing as well. "If you don't I'll be absolutely crushed."

He had to fight it there was no way he was going to let her win, it would not work there was no way in hell his will power would be compromised by her pouting. His gaze caught hers and he was instantly pulled in by the look on her face. Giving a loud sigh of annoyance, he finally relented and said. "Alright I'll go with you."

"Thank you Kyo-Pon I love you!" Jenny giggled kissing him and rushing off to go get her coat.

* * *

"Look at that one!"

"No that one is the best!"

"Is not,"

"Is too,"

Maiya and Mia both started arguing as they rushed around the area look at the various balloons being inflated. They had spent ten minutes squealing over the SpongeBob Balloon, which of course was one, their favorite cartoon characters. They were now debating which character was better Scooby-Doo or Shrek.

"Come on girls don't fight," Jenny said with a sigh. "They're really nice characters and they have interesting stories."

"But Aunty Jenny, Scooby is way better!" Mia said sending a glare at Maiya.

"No, Aunty Jenny will agree that Shrek is cooler," Maiya snapped taking Jenny's hand and pulling on it.

"Uh...well they're both cool in their own way," Jenny said, she looked over at Kyouya for help but the Shadow King merely just pushed his glasses up on his face not saying a word. 'Traitor, leaving me to handle this debate'

Mina who was amazed by the balloons gasped and pulled on Kyouya's pant leg. "Uncle Kyo look! They have Abby Cadabby!"

"You mean Abracadabra right?" Kyouya asked.

Mina let out a small giggle and shook her head. "No, her name is Abby Cadabby! She's a magical fairy who lives on Sesame Street and plays with Elmo and Zoe!"

"I see, so she's a television character?" Kyouya asked.

"No Uncle Kyo, she's a magical fairy, and when I grow up I am gonna be a fairy just like her!" Mina said proudly. "My mommy and daddy says that it's a silly idea but I want to be a fairy and use magic to make everyone happy!"

Kyouya chuckled; He had to admit this wasn't as bad as he initially though, sure standing in the cold with a few other people watching balloons being inflated was not something he'd see himself doing but it did sure help pass the time of sitting around the house doing nothing. Moreover, the way he would watch Jenny and the girls squeal over the balloons made it even more fun. Smiling he looked down at Mina who was talking animatedly about the character.

"Mina! Mina! Mina! They have Dora over here!" called out Maiya and Mia in unison.

"Dora where, I wanna see Dora," Mina took off after her sisters.

"Don't go too far!" Jenny called out as she kept a close eye on her nieces before turning to Kyouya. "Mina sure has taken a liking to you."

"She's a cute kid, reminds me of someone familiar who still hasn't grown out of playing make believe." Kyouya grabbed Jenny into his arms and smiled.

"You're the devil Kyouya Ootori," Jenny said blushing as she relaxed in his arms. "So do you see any character you recognize?"

"I recognize that talking piece of cheese," Kyouya pointed to the SpongeBob Balloon, The balloon was being tied down by the balloon handlers so it would not fly away during the night.

"That's a sea sponge Kyo-Pon," Jenny said rolling her eyes. "You know the TV show called SpongeBob SquarePants, he's really funny."

"A sea sponge...that's an inaccurate portrayal of a sea sponge...they don't resemble household sponges." Kyouya pointed out.

"Geez do you have to over analyze everything," Jenny giggled softly making a mental note to show Kyouya an episode of SpongeBob so he can be hooked on it like the rest of her family.

"Aunty Jenny! Uncle Kyo! Lookie, Were on the float for the Muppets!" called out Maiya.

"Girls get off there!" Jenny shouted rushing over. "Geez, how did you get up there?"

**End Chapter**

Author's Notes: I know it's a bit early to be doing holiday fics but eh, this one was lying around in my hard drive. Anyway you guys the next chapter will take place in the same day and I swear there will be more fluff and comedy. Anyway enjoy and please review thank you!


	4. Kankeri

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate every one of them. It helps me a lot as a writer to get some feedback about how people enjoy what I have written. I am thinking of writing a sequel to this but I am not sure yet as I am not entirely sure how many chapters, it will be.. Enjoy and thank you in advance for reading it!

**Disclaimer:** Go back 3 chapters and read it.

**Chapter Four: Kankeri**

"Jay you owe me,"

Jenny glared at her older brother as she entered the house with Maiya and Mia, behind her Kyouya was carrying a sleeping Mina.

"What, I didn't warn you that they were energetic?" Jay began laughing. "You're the one who wanted to take them."

"Shut up Jay," Jenny mumbled as she took Mina from Kyouya and laid the 4 year old on the couch as she put a blanket over the child to keep her warm. She smiled down at her niece a moment before sending a glare at her older brother. "We're lucky Mina fell asleep after we chased her around the park, but Maiya and Mia are still full of energy...where did they get the energy from?"

"From their mother," Jay said with a laugh as his wife hit him in the back of the head. "Uh...but that's not to say that Penny is bad being energetic."

"Since you feel that way..." Penny grabbed Jay and began leading him out of the room while lecturing him about her amounts of energy she supposedly held. As their daughters followed them out of the room, giggling about how much trouble their father was in.

Shaking her head Jenny smiled at Kyouya wondering if they would be that way once they got married. She looked up at him a moment feeling a blush appear on her cheeks. "Kyo-Pon, maybe we should go see if my mom needs any help with getting things ready for the guests coming by today."

"More guests?" Kyouya asked in surprise, while he was used to entertaining people who were of business colleagues of his father that only talked business, he had not ever heard of guests coming to visit for leisure. Well maybe not in the sense of whenever the Hosts visited him when he was in high school. During those times, it consisted of following Tamaki's schemes.

"Momma do you need us to bring anything out for the guests?" Jenny asked entering the kitchen; she paused in the doorway catching sight of her mother, aunt, grandmother, and their neighbor cooking all at once. She looked at the two ovens on the wall and saw that there were four pies on baking each on the two racks in both ovens. She looked over at the counter and saw the rows of cakes in various styles and flavors sitting on the counter. How could anyone eat all that in one day?

"Oh good Jennifer Anne, please feel these sweet potatoes," Linda handed Jenny the bowl of sweet potatoes. "And Kyouya can you help with the lemon pie?"

"I'd be honored." Kyouya said with a smile as he walked to the table in the kitchen where Jenny had sat down and began opening the can of lemon pie filling. He glanced at the graham cracker crust and opened it carefully.

"Wow, you're helping with cooking," Jenny snickered as she peeled the potatoes. "I hope you are used to working like a commoner."

"If it's to please your family I will do as they ask of me." Kyouya said simply as he put the can of lemon pie filling into the graham cracker pie crust. "This was a simple task."

"Kyo-pon, you take the filling out of the can and then spread it around using a knife," Jenny sat the potato down on the table, stood up and walked over to the other side taking the pie filling can out of the crust. Carefully she moved the knife around the inside of the can as the filling came out of the can and into the piecrust. "There, then you spread it out to fill the whole crust."

Kyouya watched her carefully as he pushed his glasses up and continued making note to do the same thing as she did the next time he was tasked with the task. "Is that it?"

"No, then you add the cool whip onto the whole thing and make sure it covers it all." Jenny looked up at him a moment then back down as she spread out the whipped topping onto the top of the pie. "And finally we add colorful cherries on top, normally my grandmother uses red and green for them because it's tasty." She put the cherries all around the pie.

"That's all you have to do?" Kyouya asked. "It's such a simple task; I could've figured it out eventually."

"It's not done yet, we have to make sure it tastes good for everyone by wishing it to do so." Jenny said she closed her eyes and waved a hand over the pie in a magical manner. "Please taste good and make everyone experience the sweetness of a pie made with love."

"I don't think wishing that it will taste well will help," Kyouya mumbled, he looked up and saw Jenny had gone to the other side of the table to continue peeling sweet potatoes. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure grab a knife and peel," Jenny said tossing him a potato. "But make sure that you peel off the skin only, cause momma's gonna make a sweet potato pie and I think candied yams too."

"More sweets," Kyouya asked. "Is this holiday all about sweets and eating?"

"Nope," Jenny said she continued peeling. "It's about gathering with family under one roof to enjoy the time of eating dinner together as a family and being thankful for everything we have, this is sort of a tradition my family has to eat dinner all together."

"I see," As Kyouya, continued peeling the potatoes he could feel the aura and warmth of the family togetherness that the family seemed to have. A small smile appeared on his face as he finished peeling a potato.

"Jenny you're having Kyouya peel potatoes?" Linda asked walking over. "That won't do, we need a strong man to help us with baking."

"I'm afraid I'm not any good at baking," Kyouya said.

"Nonsense, we just need you to taste test a few things we are baking," Linda said. "So sit right there and we'll let you try the new frosting we've made."

"If I must,"

* * *

"Kyo-pon I am so sorry,"

Jenny sat on her bed next to Kyouya who had managed to escape the sugar land hell known as the kitchen. He had tried at least ten different flavors of frosting and even tried one of the cherry brownies that had came out of the oven freshly baked. However, his stomach protested to the sweets and he ended up gracefully leaving the room so he would not get sicker.

"Your family…they're trying to kill me." Kyouya said, he rolled over on the bed, wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist, and pulled her down to his eye length as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"No, they were trying to get you to eat more," Jenny, said poking him gently in the ribs. "You are nothing but skin and bones in their opinion, but its fine you don't have to eat everything they tell you to."

"I didn't want to offend any of them," Kyouya said he tightened his hold on her waist and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Your family has taken a liking to me."

"Of course, you're just the type they like," Jenny said softly. "You're quiet, good with kids…by the way momma says she wants at least six grandchildren, and well you also make me happy."

"I'm glad," Kyouya blinked at her statement of what her mother had told her. "Six? I think it'd be more effective if we only had four children."

"Four, maybe but I've always wanted a big family," Jenny said sitting up and looking up at the ceiling. "Since I've always had my cousins around I have always wanted to have a big family of my own, but four children is more than enough."

"As long as my future is with you I'm happy," Kyouya sat up and smiled gently. "You're my angel and true happiness."

"Good to know," Jenny leaned close and gently kissed Kyouya, her hands ran thorugh his dark hair as she held him close to her. She could taste the cherry, chocolate, and vanilla that lingered on his lips as their kissed deepened.

"Eww, Aunty Jenny and Uncle Kyo are kissing!"

"They're gonna get stuck that way!"

Breaking the kiss Kyouya glanced towards the doorway and saw that Jenny's three nieces were giggling at them. He stood up and walked over to the door and knelt down in front of them.

"Can I help you girls?" he asked gently.

"We want to play that game you said you'd teach us Uncle Kyo." Maiya said. "You promised to show us."

"Yes, you promised." Mia said. "Can you show us the game now Uncle Kyo? Please!"

"We've been really good girls." Mina chimed in. "And we want Aunty Jenny to play too."

"Alright, a promise is a promise." Kyouya said standing up. "We'll play the game I learned in Japan."

"A game learned in Japan?"

* * *

Thus she found herself outside in the snow wearing her large spring green winter jacket and snow boots as she watched Kyouya explain the dynamics of playing kankeri. She sighed suddenly wishing that Tamaki were there, she knew he would enjoy playing the game more than she would.

"So we choose who's going to be it and then we hide?" Maiya said repeating the rules. "And then we have to go to the place where we have to stay until someone kicks the can?"

Kyouya nodded. "Exactly," he said. "I've played this game many times in high school with my best friend and with your aunt, so I am an expert in the game."

"Okay, then you have to be it Uncle Kyo," Mia said. "Cause you thought of the game!"

"And we hide," Mina said with a giggle. "So count to umn…a thousand!"

"We'll freeze out here," Jenny complained in annoyance as she shivered, oh how she regretted wearing a mini skirt in such cold weather. "So we'll just say he'll count to ten."

"Kay," Maiya looked at Kyouya and said. "Uncle Kyo, cover your eyes and no peeking or else we'll be mad."

Kyouya smiled as he covered his eyes and began counting. "One…two…." He said hearing the giggles of the girls nearby. "Nine…Ten…" uncovering his eyes he smiled and began looking around the yard, he shook his head at the lame hiding places the little girls were hiding so he decided to play along as if he didn't see them. "Where oh where could my nieces have gone? Are they hiding behind a tree? Nope I don't see them here."

Mina giggled as she peeked from around the tree. "Uncle Kyo can't find me here."  
"Got ya," Kyouya said with a laugh.

"Ah, Uncle Kyo found me!" Mina said giggling as she took off running towards the place where everyone who was captured had to go.

"Oh Maiya…Mia where are you?" Kyouya called out walking around the yard, he had seen the little girls hiding behind the large hedge that was fashioned into the shape of Cinderella's carriage. He looked around again. "Guess they're not hiding around here…unless." He looked behind the hedge. "Found you! I win!"

"Nu-uh you haven't caught Aunty Jenny yet." Mia said. "She's hiding from you really good!"

"You'll never find her." Mina said giggling.

"Oh I can get her to come out," Kyouya said he pushed up his glasses and called out. "Jennifer Anne please come out…Kyo-Pon's lonely!" he looked around noticing Jenny had not come out of her hiding place, his tactic hadn't worked. He frowned and began looking around to find her.

Jenny smiled as she ran out from behind the large fountain statue she was hiding behind and ran as she called out. "I am free so I am setting my dear nieces free; this is for Tama, Star light Kick!"

She kicked the can a few feet away as she giggled. "Run girls! Run! Kyouya's still it!"

"Aunty Jenny freed us!" Mina said giggling as she ran past Kyouya. "Hooray she tricked Uncle Kyo!"

"Aunty Jenny's the Kankeri queen!" Maiya said.

"Girls, enough how about we say we all win and go inside?" Jenny said shivering. "It's cold."

"But we wanna play more," Mia said with a pout. "We wanna play more, can we for ten more minutes?"

"But if we go in we'll watch SpongeBob together," Jenny promised. "And eat the yummy cookies that momma made for our guests."

"Really?" the girls nodded. "Kay! Let's go eat cookies! Yay! Yay!"

Giggling Jenny smiled watching as her nieces went in. "So…you taught them to play Kankeri…you know that Tama would be proud to know that you're playing a beloved game."

"I believe that my promise is kept," Kyouya said. "And my students enjoyed playing the game as well whenever I let them out for recess."

"Who knew that my Kyo-Pon could have such a soft spot," Jenny giggled as she headed towards the mansion. "Come on let's go in before we catch a cold."

"Why did you wear such a short skirt out here anyway?" Kyouya asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's for the sake of fashion," Jenny said simply. "And I am highly against wearing pants, so skirts and dressed forever."

"I see," Kyouya picked her up and carried her inside; he laughed more at how red her face was.

_**End Chapter**_

**Author's Notes:** I am so sorry for the short chapter, I really lost the mojo for more parts, but I shall keep writing it and promise that in the next chapter it will have more chaos and things in it! Anyway, review on what you would like to see happen, along with who your favorite members of the Moreau family is.


	5. Family Dinner Part I:Day Before Thanksgi

_**Holiday at The Moreaus**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ Here is the next chapter. It's taking me a little longer to do chapters due to college work kicking my butt. But I promise I'll try to update this story as much as I can. Anyway enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Go back 5 chapters to read it.

_**Chapter Five: Family Dinner Part I: The Day before Thanksgiving**_

The sound of the doorbell-ringing non-stop filled the house as many visitors from all lifestyles entered the mansion as the warmth greeted them and the serenity of the family setting that spoke of the Thompson family's hospitality. Every time the doors to the mansion opened, it only filled the house with more guests and visitors who were excited to spend time talking to the family that welcomed them into their home. Of course, their top priority was to see the young woman whom they had watched grow up from a shy child to a young woman on the verge of getting married.

"Jennifer Anne, you are a charismatic young lady," said one of her relatives with a smile holding her hands.

"Thank you," Jenny said with a giggle. "Oh please excuse me; I have to go check on Kyouya."

"Oh by all means," the man let Jenny's hands go and began talking with another relative.

Jenny walked through the crowded room and noticed Kyouya was playing dominos with her Uncles and her grandmother. She gave a giggle each time they would nearly scare the daylights out of Kyouya by slamming the dominos in the center of the table. "Uh, mind if I borrow Kyo-pon for a second?" she asked.

"Jennifer Anne, wait let us finish this game first," Magnolia said with a smile.

"Alright," Jenny sighed waiting for Kyouya to finish the game; she leaned against the wall and watched the game closely. She had a feeling that her uncles had not taught Kyouya how to play, but knowing him, he would probably end up beating them in some way using tactics.

"Alright Kyouya, put down your domino," Roy said smiling with confidence that he had the game won.

Kyouya sat the domino in the center of the table as he looked up noticing that Roy, Edmund, and Magnolia were staring at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You beat us…"

"How in the hell…"

"That's my grandson in law!"

Kyouya smiled and got up from the table, "That was an exceptional game," he said with a smile walking over to Jenny. "We'll have to play again later."

"I knew it…that's the Japanese intellect!" Roy said writing down something in his notepad.

Edmund sighed placing a hand to his head. "Geez, I'm glad we didn't bet any money during this game…we'd be broke."

Across the room Kyouya smiled down at Jenny, he was enjoying his time visiting with the family that he would soon join. However many things seemed to make him wonder if he missed out on having such a loving family environment where people didn't worry about surpassing others.

"Kyouya, Jenny there you two are." Linda said with a smile she sat down the tray of cake slices onto the nearby table. "Pastor Lawson wants to speak with you both."

"He does?" Jenny asked she gave a small smile. "I didn't know he was even here yet."

"Yes, he's been here for an hour talking with Jay," Linda said with a smile. "So, he'll be out and I think he's making a speech during dinner as well."

"Oh we'll go talk to him as well." Jenny said she gave a small smile as she sat down on the couch.

"Well you won't have to," Linda said shrugging. "His speech during dinner is considered to be addressing you both about marriage, but he'll want to see you and meet Kyouya of course."

"Right momma, we can't wait to hear what he says." Jenny said. "Oh did he bring Georgia with him?"

"I believe so," Linda said thinking a moment. "Yes, practically everyone from the church is here."

"Wonderful, I haven't seen them since I was in high school!" Jenny said with a smile standing up. "I'll be back soon Kyo-pon!"

"Take your time angel," Kyouya said sending her off with a wave of his hand, he watched her disappear in to the crowd and closed his eyes.

"Uncle Kyo…"

Opening his eyes, he saw Mina, Mia, and Maiya standing in front of him with a few other children. He smiled down at them and asked. "Is there something you need?"

"We wanna play kankeri again," Maiya said. "And our friends wanna play too, can we go play please?"

"It's too dark outside to play," Kyouya said. "We can play another time I promise."

"But we can play outside cause of the street lights," Mia pointed out with a giggle. "So it's not too dark."

"Please Uncle Kyo!" Mina begged. "We wanna go play!"

Kyouya sighed in defeat as he stood up and nodded. "Alright, but get permission from your parents first, its cold outside and I don't want any of you getting scolded for going outside."

"Ok!" the kids said running off to go ask their parents for permission.

Kyouya looked at the clock and made note to play a five-minute game of kankeri before coming back in to meet more people who were close to Jenny. Smiling he did have to admit so far he met a lot of people but still had a few more to meet before dinner at least.

* * *

"We have to go out to dinner again today,"

Jenny smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she glanced over her shoulder at Kyouya who was currently pulling on a pair of black dress pants. She held back a giggle at how he wasn't shy around her to actually get dressed in the same room as she was in. "Momma's been pretty eager about us going out to dinner every night we've been here luckily tomorrow we'll stay in all day."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and glanced down at his cell phone a moment while checking how much money he had brought with him in the bank account from the bank that deposited the money he earned teaching. "We'll have to avoid buying anything expensive tonight."

"Is that so…" Jenny shook her head and checked her hair in the mirror once more as she sat down on her bed and began the task of changing her purse to match her outfit. "Well we can probably just try not to be so cheap and I'll pay this time."

"I wouldn't want to give your family the wrong idea…" Kyouya said he walked over to the mirror and began tying his tie. "You're my future wife so it's my job to…"

"That's why I am going to handle it," Jenny said she stood up walking over to him and started tying his tie for him. "You dummy you forget I was raised in a traditional commoner upbringing, we pay for what we can. My momma always says that you can't get anywhere in life having things handed to you."

"Is that some kind of shot at me?" Kyouya asked playfully glaring at her as his arms found their way around her waist. "You forget my darling angel that I was raised with everything handed to me."

"Which is why you're a spoiled little rich boy," Jenny said playfully, she let his tie go and giggled more at his sudden expression change. "I don't understand it though…Tama's more open about commoner wisdom and yet you're still so closed off on it."

"I've gotten better in terms of living like a commoner," Kyouya said. "I've learned to operate the laundry machine at home."

"Oh you mean after nearly flooding the laundry room?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was a slight miscalculation," Kyouya said, he smiled more and leaned closer resting his forehead on hers. "I did remember there is one thing I'm good at that a commoner can't do."

"Ah that's right you're good at baking cake which I am still wondering how in the hell you picked up that skill," Jenny said, she shook her head and began heading out the door. "I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

Kyouya nodded and waited until the door closed, he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing an all familiar phone number.

**_*******************Japan********************_**

Tamaki paused in mid grab of the records he had been getting out of the top of the closet as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He smiled and answered quickly. "Hello, Mon ami! How is it with your new family?"

"Tamaki, I didn't call for pleasantries," Kyouya sounded as though he was nervous which was impossible, as the Shadow King was not nervous about anything unless it involved finances. "I need your advice about something."

Stepping off the ladder Tamaki sat down on the floor in the closet and smiled brightly. "I'll be glad to give you advice! Whatever could you need help with? If it's about how to treat Princess Jenny, just use your charm as you did in the Host Club."

"Not that idiot," Kyouya mumbled. "I was thinking more along the lines of needing advice on how to handle not looking like a moron in front of her family…on second thought I'll call Mori-senpai instead."

"Wait, I can help!" Tamaki said quickly. "I believe you should just try to avoid being so stingy and actually be generous."

"That's how I've gotten into this dilemma," Kyouya mumbled in annoyance. "I need you expert advice on commoner's wisdom."

"Commoner's wisdom?" Tamaki's voice went a pitch louder than it already had been, he let out a loud laugh and called to his wife. "My darling come quick! Kyouya's decided to be like a commoner!"

"I don't care, get me those records!"

Tamaki smiled brighter. "Follow my lessons; watch what the commoners order at a restaurant and buy it, if it's something that isn't expensive then it must be right for commoners!"

"I see…" Kyouya said. "Thanks Tamaki, your advice was actually useful for something."

"You're welcome, tell me how it went." Tamaki said ending the call and climbing back onto the ladder grabbing the box of records. Climbing down he walked into the living room where his wife was sitting among another box containing a record player.

"Tamaki, I hope you didn't give Kyouya any advice he couldn't use," the brunette glanced up at him, her green eyes focusing intently on him. "Because remember the wrath of a Shadow Queen is worse than the wrath of the Shadow King….and messing with Kyouya is a death wish as Jenny's more dangerous than he is."

"Oh ye of little faith, I have confidence that things will work out." Tamaki said sitting down on the couch as he began looking through the records.

Sally Suou rolled her eyes and stood up shaking her head. "In case you do mess it up, how would you like your funeral to be arranged? Would you like me to keep your ashes in the living room or spread them at your favorite supermarket?"

Tamaki did not answer as he retreated to a corner and began growing mushrooms. "My own wife has little faith in my advice giving abilities…."

"That's it I'm texting the others," Sally pulled out her cell phone and began speed texting.

**_*********New York*********_**

"Angel…"

"Hmn,"

"What is this place?"

Kyouya looked around the restaurant as he saw that it was not normal like the ones he had been to since arriving in New York two days ago. The restaurant was more of a self-serve type of thing. Not that he minded but it still seemed a little different from ones he was used to. He looked at Jenny who was helping her nieces sit down at the table.

"Oh, this is an all you can eat buffet Kyo-pon," Jenny said simply as she sat down next to her niece Maiya. "We always come here before Thanksgiving, since it's close to our house."

"I see," Kyouya, sighed pushing his glasses up on his face and sat down next to Jenny. So he really had no choice but to put his commoner's wisdom to the test. He glanced around trying to find the closest commoner that was actually eating something that was not very expensive.

"Grandma you paid already?" Jay asked.

"Of course, dinner is on me tonight," Magnolia said simply. "That way everyone can save money for when we go shopping on Black Friday."

"Shopping?"

"Oh Kyouya you weren't here last year," Linda said deciding to explain. "The day after thanksgiving is called Black Friday, we always get up at five in the morning and go shopping for Christmas. Normally Jenny stays behind and looks after the kids but this year were all going."

"I see, so it's another tradition?" Kyouya asked.

"Exactly,"

Nodding Kyouya looked over at Jenny again and gave her a questioning look. "Your family gets up early to go shopping?"

"Yep, all of the stores open early and it helps to get the Christmas gifts for everyone since the stores are going to be mobbed, but we have the easy job." Jenny said. "We'll be in charge of the girls."

Kyouya slapped a hand to his forehead at the feelings of a headache coming on; he sighed audibly again but felt a tug at his shirt sleeve. He looked beside him and saw Mina was standing on the empty chair next to him. "Oh Mina, is there something you need?"

"Uncle Kyo come on let's go get some yummy food," Mina said with a giggle. "Everyone left us, and I wanted to stay with Uncle Kyo cause Aunty Jenny told me to do so."

Kyouya looked at the empty table noticing that he was the only one still sitting down, he quickly stood up, he had to admit that these types of restaurants didn't appeal to him but he had to get the hang of these outings. "Alright Mina, I shall have to depend on you to be my guide."

"Kay," Mina giggled and grabbed a hold of Kyouya's hand and began leading him over to the buffet. She picked up a plate. "First you have to get a plate Uncle Kyo, then you can choose any kind of yummy food you like, I always get pasghetti and meatballs cause it's my favorite, so Uncle Kyo should try it too."

Kyouya nodded, he saw that Mina was having trouble reaching up. "Allow me to help you Mina-chan," He said taking the plate from her and filling it with Spaghetti and meatballs.

"Thank you Uncle Kyo," Mina said cheerfully as she took the plate from him and waited. "Uncle Kyo you eat vegetables? They're icky I don't like em."

"They're good for you," Kyouya explained.

"I wanna try them too cause you say they're good Uncle Kyo," Mina said holding up her plate for Kyouya. "It's carrots like Bugs Bunny eats but they're in the shape of circles!"

Kyouya smiled down at Mina. "Alright Mina-chan, where do we go to next,"

"Silly Uncle Kyo we go get more yummy food that we can carry then we go back to the table and then come back to get more." Mina said pulling him by the pant leg again. "Come on, they have the yummy beef that my mommy and daddy always get, they say it's really tasty."

After a few minutes, Kyouya and Mina went back to the table where everyone was sitting. The table had a lot of food sitting on the table.

"See Uncle Kyo, we all can eat together now," Mina, said cheerfully she climbed into the chair next to Kyouya and giggled. "And then we can eat ice cream after we finish!"

"You're right," Kyouya said gently. He looked beside him and saw Jenny was helping Maiya with placing a napkin in her lap.

"Attention everyone," said Pastor Lawson, as he stood up clinking his spoon against the plastic cup. "I'd like to first begin with saying that it's always great having dinner with Magnolia and her wonderful family, if Charlie were still here he'd be proud of how his family has become as he hoped. I would like to take a moment to say that in a month the eldest daughter of the Thompson family will be getting married and I wish her the best in the marriage to the young man she has chosen as her husband."

"Kiss you two," Anne said giggling.

"Aunt Anne!" Jenny said red-faced but she let out a small squeak as Kyouya kissed her gently. She blushed brighter when he pulled away and looked down quickly hiding her red face.

"The air of young love is strong and I believe that with the hardships these two young people have gone through it shows that fate has decided they are meant to be with each other for eternity." Pastor Lawson said. "However your marriage will be tested at times and I hope you two will trust in each other and know you hold a bond that can't be broken by anyone, and you mustn't doubt each other for one minute."

"Speed it up rev," Roy said, he yelped out when Linda elbowed him in the side.

"And what I'm trying to say is that Jennifer Anne and Kyouya you two will have a long lasting marriage that has to be built on trust." Pastor Lawson said smiling and raising his glass. "To the happy couple,"

"To the happy couple,"

At those last words everyone settled down and began eating, of course the dinner was filled with conversation and of course the ever so persistent Linda and Anne talking about the wedding plans.

"So we've booked the ice sculptor," Linda said smiling. "You will love the sculpture, it's of you and Kyouya dancing among floating ice roses."

"And we weren't able to get a hold of Elton John or Chris Brown," Anne said with a sigh. "So were hoping that we can get a hold of R-Kelly."

"Momma, Aunt Anne while we both appreciate all you are doing, we much rather keep our wedding plans simple." Jenny said finally deciding to speak up about the plans her mother and aunt had planned. "We're getting married at Disney World, and the wedding planner is going to take care of most of the planning."

"Oh but Jennifer Anne, you can't expect us to allow a complete stranger plan your wedding." Linda said. "Now, what kind of wedding dress did you say you were wearing, white right?"

"We could do a really light pink," Anne said. "You know or a nice light green that looks almost white."

"I was going to wear momma's old wedding dress." Jenny said simply as she took a bite of the mashed potatoes.

"Sweetie my dress is old fashioned, we'll buy you your dream wedding dress," Linda said. "And I can bet that Kyouya would much rather see you in a dress that flatters your figure and not something puffy."

"Actually Moreau-san I want whatever makes Jenny happy," Kyouya said. "Her happiness is all that matters to me."

"Oh Kyouya I was meaning to talk to you about the wedding," Anne said with a smile. "For your groomsmen, you said you asked your friends from high school to do it? Which one is your best man; you did not seem to tell me anything when I asked. Have you chosen someone?"

"I chose my best friend," Kyouya said. "I'm asking Tamaki to do it."

"You didn't tell me that," Jenny said in surprise. "Kyo-pon that's so sweet, I was for sure you'd choose Mori-senpai or even Kaoru."

"Nope, if it weren't for Tamaki I wouldn't have found you again angel," Kyouya said with a smile.

"Oh is that with two Es or three?" asked Anne writing down the name.

"Oh for goodness sake Anne," Linda took the notebook and wrote Tamaki's name down. "It's spelled like that, alright so we have Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi, Mitsukuni, and Tamaki."

"And Ritsu, Hiroki, Sergei, Mikey, and Che," Jenny added. "They're in the wedding as well."

"Ah, and who did you choose as your maid of honor sweetie?" Linda asked looking at Jenny. "Because I think you should ask Laura or Irene."

"I chose Kage," Jenny said. "She's going to be the maid of honor, and the matron of honor is Romey."

"Alright," Linda wrote down the name. "So let's see, Muriann, Motoko, Sally, Romey, Kage, and Scarlet as your bridesmaids."

"And Maiya, Mia, and Katie as the flower girls," Anne looked at the list with a smile.

"And let's see you have Laura's son Joshua as the ring bearer." Linda said before looking up. "And Mina and Yuri as the bell ringers."

"I get to ring a bell?" Mina asked in surprise as she stopped eating the carrots. "Hooray, a bell is going to fun!"

"Let's see…Darin's an usher…and you're letting Jay walk you down the aisle too right?" Linda asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course, I was going to ask Uncle Roy or Uncle Edmund but I feel Jay is more suited." Jenny said. "Besides Uncle Roy and Uncle Edmund can keep any eye on Darin as an usher."

"One time I almost burn down the chapel at cousin Olivia's wedding and I get branded for life as one who can't handle fire!" Darin said shutting his DS. "That's out cold Jenny!"

"Actually Darin, I believe you'll do an exceptional job," Kyouya said. "We chose you for the job because I need your help with directing my cousins on what to do."

"Really Kyouya, dude you can count on me." Darin said with a bright smile. "Oh and remember our deal."

"What deal?" Jenny asked.

"It's a man's deal," Darin said proudly. "No women are allowed to know what deal we made."

Jenny glanced at Kyouya a moment. "Whatever I don't want to know,"

Kyouya smiled and laughed at the deal he had made with Darin, that he'd be allowed to attend the bachelor party that the host club would probably throw the night before the wedding so of course he made a deal with the younger boy to let him attend.

"So that's taken care of," Linda shut her notebook and smiled. "Now we'll have to talk about what you two are putting on your wedding registry list for gifts."

"And don't add anything lame like a blender or anything," Anne said waving a hand. "Because that's such an old worn out tradition."

"Well, we hadn't thought about it," Jenny said nervously.

"You haven't huh," Linda pulled out her cell phone and began dialing numbers. "Yes hi, this is Linda Moreau I'd like to know if you have set up the wedding registry for my daughter and her finance. Oh great, Well make sure to disable adding blenders to the list."

"Oh good, I'm calling because I'd like to know if your store has a wedding registry service? It does huh…well please create one for my niece and her fiancé." Anne said.

"Uh…I'm going to get desert now," Jenny said grabbing Kyouya by the arm. "Come on Kyo-pon."

"Angel wait were going the wrong way," Kyouya said as he was pulled with Jenny towards the nearest exit all the while the rest of the family were calling out to them that they were going the wrong way.

"Does this mean Uncle Kyo doesn't want to have ice cream? Mina asked innocently.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: The next chapter will be set during Thanksgiving. I am debating whether or not to do a sequel to this story or just complete the story that this goes with. Also, please review! Thank you! Moreover, sorry for the lame non-fluffy chapter. Oh also Tamaki didn't marry Haruhi, ^^; he actually married another girl where as Haruhi married someone else.


	6. Thanksgiving

Holiday at The Moreaus

By Aihara Yukii

**Author's Notes:** Here is the next chapter. The updates will be slow so sorry about that I shall update the most I can!

**Disclaimer:** Go back 6 chapters!

**Chapter Six: Thanksgiving Day**

"Wake up Aunty Jenny and Uncle Kyo!"

Mina jumped up and down on the bed where her aunt and uncle slept, she giggled happily while clutching her pink blanket. She had gotten up early when she realized that today was the day she would go see the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. She continued jumping on the bed. "Wake up!"

Jenny yawned as she sat up slowly running a hand through her hair as she looked at her niece. "Mina, it's six in the morning, why are you up so early?"

"Cause today we get to go to the parade member?" Mina asked curiously. "Maiya and Mia are waiting for you and Uncle Kyo to get up so we all can go see it together."

Jenny nodded as she hugged her niece. "Well sweetie I'll be up in a few minutes as soon as I wake Kyouya up."

"Uncle Kyo! Wake up! Wake up!" Mina said jumping on the bed again. "Get up lazy bones! Uncle Kyo!"

Kyouya let out a small growl of annoyance as he sat up, he held back his urge to glare as to avoid scaring the child. He sighed and rubbed his eyes trying to at least wake up. "Mina-chan it's too early to play kankeri."

"I don't wanna play that," Mina said with a frown on her face. "You and Aunty Jenny have to get up now; we're going to the parade today!"

"I see," Kyouya looked at Jenny who was giggling softy and sitting on the bed with her legs folded under her. "Why not watch it on television?"

"Cause Uncle Kyo, it's more fun and since you are from Japan you can see it live like we do!" Mina said insistently. "Please please please!"

"Alright Mina, we'll go." Kyouya said.

"Hooray!" Jumping down off the bed Mina giggled heading out the room while calling out to her sisters. "I got them up!"

Once the door was shut, Jenny stood up and giggled. "I'm sorry Kyouya; I forgot to lock my door last night." As she said this, she walked over to her suitcase where her clothes were and began looking through it. "But a promise is a promise after all and I have to agree with Mina that you should witness something that most people get to do once in a lifetime."

Kyouya grabbed his glasses from the nightstand as he ran a hand through his dark messy bed head. "I'll attend this event with you so not to disappoint the girls especially Mina."

"You have become attached to them huh?" Jenny said shaking her head.

"I've grown fond of them," Kyouya said he got out of bed and crossed the room wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist. "So, angel what else do we have planned for today?"

"Well, there is the parade, and then my momma's cooking all day, and finally dinner." Jenny explained. "Cause we're going to bed early tonight to go shopping in the morning."

"I see, that sounds like a normal schedule." Kyouya stated, as he began looking through his suitcase he pulled out his black sweater and a pair of his khakis. "Jennifer Anne, I meant to ask you something."

"What is it?" Jenny asked turning around as she sat down her brown dress onto the bed.

"Isn't that Kaoru out there?" Kyouya asked pointing out the window.

"How in the hell did Kaoru get here!" Jenny looked out the window and saw there was not anyone outside. She blinked a few times and turned around. "Kyo-pon I don't see…hey you jerk that's not fair! I was gonna shower first today!"

"Being gullible is a dangerous quality," Kyouya called out with a laugh.

"You are the devil Kyouya Ootori!"

* * *

Kyouya smiled waiting for Jenny to come downstairs, he had left her to finish getting dressed and decided to have breakfast before going out for the day. As he walked down the long hallway towards the kitchen he would look at the pictures that lined the walls, there were so many portraits of various relatives and many of the pictures were of Jenny and her brothers.

"Good morning Kyouya," Linda said with a smile poking her head out of the kitchen doorway. "I hope you slept well."

"Oh, thank you Moreau-san," Kyouya said bowing in a formal manner. "The sleeping arrangements were comfortable."

"I'm glad," Linda said with a smile. "I'm preparing breakfast for everyone so have a seat and we can chat while I cook."

"Good morning Kyouya!" Anne said cheerfully from her place on the counter. She was currently waiting for the toast to finish being made.

"Good morning Anne-san," Kyouya said formally he gave a smile noting that Anne seemed to resemble Jenny but the only difference were the difference in hair lengths and color.

"Oh don't be so formal with me," Anne said waving a hand. "You can call me Aunt Anne, everyone else does."

"Um…yes Aunt Anne?" Kyouya said in a tone that held a bit of surprise.

"Oh my goodness, how cute," Anne said giggling. "Eeek, I have such a charming nephew-in-law!"

"Sit down Kyouya," Linda said as she pulled out a chair for him.

Kyouya nodded sitting down in the chair at the table as he watched Anne and Linda prepare breakfast. He began wondering if this is where Jenny got her personality from, though he knew that both women were mature and serious compared to his angel who was playful and not at all serious unless the situation called for it.

"You're a quiet one," Anne noted getting off the counter and walking over to the table as she sat down. "It's nice to have someone here who isn't loud, and you're polite too which is rare to see these days."

"That's because my son in law's a great young man," Linda said she began making pancakes.

"Moreau-san I…" Kyouya went quiet when Linda glared at him. "Uh I mean mother, I just don't want to make a bad impression on you."

"Don't worry, you won't, in all honesty I think it'd be great for you to speak more," Linda said with a smile. "I am glad you are joining our family, it's been wonderful having you here."

"Yes, we never get to entertain guests and it's been awhile since we've had a wedding." Linda said. "It gives us a chance to plan so many events and invite all of our family."

"The last wedding we attended was so boring," Linda said shaking her head. "Our niece Olivia was so set on having a wedding where it didn't have any dancing or even music."

"And the cake was awful," Anne said shaking her head. "And then we ended up leaving because we were so bored."

"We're glad you're letting us take care of the wedding plans," Linda said turning back to the stove flipping a pancake into the pan expertly. "And we have a feeling that it'll be interesting because your friends keep it interesting."

Kyouya gave a small smile. "I do enjoy the schemes that Tamaki always cook up for everyone."

"Oh that's right, I love Tamaki and I adore Hikaru and Kaoru." Anne said with a giggle.

"Of course you would Anne," Linda said shaking her head. "You like chaoticness, I adore Takashi and Mitsukuni, and those young men were able to help around the house with repairs and housework."

"Oh and lets not forget about little Haruhi!" Anne said with a giggle. "I just loved having her dress up in my old clothes; she was so cute in that blue jean dress I had lent her."

"But there is one we love the most," Linda said with a giggle. "Right Anne?"

"That's right!"

Both women rushed over and hugged Kyouya as they giggled at how he had been caught off guard.

"We love our little Kyouya the most!"

"Momma..." Darin said entering the kitchen as he held his case of Yu-Gi-Oh cards in one hand and in the other, he was holding his PSP. "Is it time to eat yet?"

"Oh, that's right." Linda let Kyouya go and went back to the stove. "I'm making pancakes today."

"No thanks momma," Darin said as he got up and went to the cabinet grabbing a bowl and the cereal. "I'll have Lucky Charms today; the guys are coming over to play video games."

"Alright sweetie," Linda said resuming cooking.

"I'll go see if mama needs my help with something." Anne said heading out of the kitchen. "I'll be back!"

"Anne you little, get back here you were helping me cook!" Linda shouted in annoyance before letting her sister do, as she wanted.

"Yo Kyouya, about our deal," Darin said with a smile. "I was thinking that if you guys go anywhere it'd be great if it had cool arcade games."

"I'll see what I can do," Kyouya said. "But my friends haven't told me what they are planning."

"Dude, for real," Darin, asked shaking his head. "Do any of them own a two way? I can give them ideas."

"Darin, not everyone plays video games as often as you do." Jay said entering the kitchen; he pulled his chair up next to his younger brother. "And if they did I don't think they'd want to play against you, then again that's not what goes on at a Bachelor party."

"Really," Darin asked in surprise. "But men gathering around a game system and a HD TV sounds like something they'd do."

"Well actually—"

"Jay don't fill Darin's head with things he's not old enough to understand!" Linda said glaring. "I don't want him to be corrupted like you and your cousin Mikey is."

"Aww come on mom I'm twelve I can know adult things," Darin mumbled as he began eating.

"If you were mature enough you wouldn't be eating Lucky Charms." Jay said with a snicker. "Mama's boy,"

"I'm not a mama's boy!" Darin said glaring.

"Don't' you two start," Linda began sitting plates on the table. "It's too early to be fighting, why don't you two be more like Kyouya and read?"

Both boys looked up noticing the glasses wearing young man was reading a book he had brought downstairs with him. They glared daggers and immediately went back to what they were doing.

Linda finished setting the table as she called out. "Breakfast time everyone!"

Everyone in the mansion came downstairs for breakfast as per requested due to the schedule that had been put together for that whole day. At least during lunchtime it would be the family's tradition of having healthy snacks, which would not hinder the big feast that had been prepared. At least it would be a great time for everyone to talk about his or her plans for the day. This consisted of football on television and the kids playing together in the game room in the basement/guest room.

"And when we go we get to see the Rockettes!" Mia said happily in between bites of toast. "When I grow up I'm gonna be one!"

"So am I!" Maiya said with her mouth full.

"Girls remember your manners," Penny said wiping her mouth with a napkin, she looked over at her sister in law who was drinking hot chocolate. "Thanks again Jenny for taking them to the parade today."

"No problem, I was gonna go this year because it's a tradition," Jenny said, she paused cutting her pancakes. "And I am excited to see it live again like I did when I was a little girl."

"That was when Jenny dreamt of being a Rockette too," Anne said watching in delight as the young girl spat out her hot chocolate. "She still has a chance if she ever learned how to stop kicking her shoe off when she does a high kick."

"That was only one time Aunt Anne." Jenny mumbled eating another piece of the pancake she had cut into neat triangles. "And had I stayed in New York I wouldn't be in movies."

"You've only been in one and that was as a chamber maid," Magnolia said. "Dear while I didn't approve of you taking on that role I do find it to be a start on your way. But you'll have better roles once you try it again."

"I still think she would've been a great Rockette," said Anne. "Why do you think we named her Jennifer Anne? It rolls off the tongue easier."

"Wait, you always told me that Jay was the one who named me." Jenny argued glancing at her older brother who was eating pancakes and reading his Ipad App.

"I'm staying out of this one," Jay said looking up from his Ipad a moment before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, speaking of going downtown today," Linda said rising from the table and walking over to the kitchen counter. "I know it's a little early to do so but Jenny can you stop in at the photo studio and make sure to confirm our appointment tomorrow?"

"Sure but I didn't know we had an appointment tomorrow." Jenny said in surprise. "Momma…did you plan this?"

"Of course, we need a new family portrait on the wall," Linda explained. "We'll be doing a nice portrait since the one above the fireplace is really old, and since you're engaged and Jay is married we need to have the whole family in the portrait."

"Which will be wonderfully wonderful," Anne said with a smile. "We'll be doing an all day photo session after we come home from shopping."

Jenny rolled her eyes and looked over next to her and noticed Kyouya was talking with her uncles. She was glad he was so calm and collected; something about him that made her love him more than anything in the world.

She sighed softly as she leaned further on the table. She felt something land in her lap as she looked down, the plate of pancakes she had been eating landed on her skirt. Sighing she put the plate on the table, stood up and excused herself from the table. Damn her luck this was one of her favorite skirts. Looking behind her she saw her family suddenly get Kyouya's attention, she had a feeling they were going to be grilling him for answers about the wedding.

* * *

"Ooh Lookie at that one!"

"No look, I can see Kim Possible on that float!"

"Nu-uh that's not Kim Possible that's Hannah Montana!"

The girls let out squeals of excitement as they watched the parade pass by, they were sitting on the curb watching it pass by. Though in Mina's case she was sitting on Kyouya's shoulders.

"Uncle Kyo, did you just see the imaginary friends?" Mina asked with a giggle. "I wanna go to Fosters and adopt Coco cause she's my favorite! But I don't know what mommy and daddy would say to having Coco live with us."

Kyouya smiled up at Mina listening to the little girl squeal about the various characters that passed by. He noticed Jenny would often start talking animatedly about the characters with Maiya and Mia. "If you speak with your parents I'm sure they'll let you keep the imaginary friend."

"You think so?" Mina asked curiously. "Alright and then I think Uncle Kyo should adopt Wilt cause you two would get along and he's Aunty Jenny's favorite and then he and Coco can play together!"

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny said with a squeal nearly dancing on her toes, the Barbie float was passing by and she couldn't hold back her excitement, ever since she was a little girl she had always loved Barbie and the belief that she could grow up to be anything she wanted. "Oh my god it's Barbie! It's Barbie!" She blushed when she saw her nieces and Kyouya staring at her. "Uh, I mean look girls it's Barbie."

"Aunty Jenny's silly," Maiya said holding back a giggle. "Uncle Kyo do you have a favorite cartoon character too?"

"I do have one I'm fond of," Kyouya said. "I have a fondness for that orge, you know the one that hangs out with that Donkey."

"Uncle Kyo is a Shrek fan!" Mia said with a giggle. "Hooray, I so told you that Shrek is better than Scooby Maiya!"

"No you didn't!" Maiya said glaring at her sister. "Well since Uncle Kyo likes Shrek so do I!"

"That's not fair!" Mia said glaring. "You can't change your mind, It's unfair to change your mind!"

"Girls, please don't argue," Jenny said with a smile. "Hey look there's Puffy Ami Yumi's float."

Maiya and Mia immediately turned back watching the parade again, their argument quickly forgotten.

Jenny leaned against Kyouya's shoulder smiling softly. "I didn't know you were into Shrek Kyo-pon."

Kyouya turned red at the statement and cleared his throat. "Tamaki was the reason behind it...it was the day when the Host Club slept over at his house and we watched the movie."

"I see, I think that it's cute," Jenny said kissing him on the cheek. "I think Tama's rubbing off on ya, you're becoming less of a strict by the book man."

"I have a lot of help for you angel,"

"Aunty Jenny! Uncle Kyo look there's Santa!" Mina said in excitement. "Hooray! It's time for Christmas now that Santa's here!"

* * *

Over dinner Jenny was appalled by how her family was eating, she could not believe they had started eating like wild animals. It started out with her uncles piling a lot of food onto their plates and attacking it as if they had no home training. The rest of her family were talking as they were eating and it was disgusting each time they'd talk with their mouths full of food. "God kill me..." She mumbled under her breath.

Linda noticed her daughter's distress and immediately glared at the rest of the family. "Class it up people!" she ordered.

"Why?" Asked Jenny's Uncle Edmund only to be hit in the back of the head by Linda, he immediately went back to eating in more civilized manner.

"So Jenny about the wedding, I heard you were going to be having it on Christmas Eve?" Linda decided to bring up the topic of the wedding, as the way to at least get some conversation going.

"Christmas Eve that's a little early," Said Roy raising an eyebrow. "Why not do it on New Years Eve?"

"I think it's a beautiful time of year to have a wedding," Anne gave a dreamy sigh at the thought. "Imagine what you can do with the colors and decorations! It'd be great to also have the family together in one place for a memorable Christmas!"

"It's too short of notice," Edmund pointed out. "I have to agree with Roy, they should get married later in the year."

"No it isn't," Anne argued. "I got married earlier than planned and I turned out fine."

"After five divorces and two deaths of your husband," mumbled Roy, he dodged a flying bread roll. "Can't handle the truth huh Anne?"

"Kiss my ass!" Anne shouted turning away. "At least my marriage lasted longer than Edmund's did."

"Ah...plate of mashed potatoes!" Jenny grabbed Kyouya pulling him down with her to avoid being hit by the offending side dish. "I knew it was too good to be true for a normal family holiday dinner."

The table was suddenly overturned as Jenny's family began fighting with one another; she noticed that her little brother Darin had left the room taking Maiya, Mina, and Mia with him so they would not be caught in the chaos.

"Damn it...why...why...why?" Jenny sighed looking over at Kyouya; she noticed he had not said a word. Sighing she knew that tomorrow he would probably cancel their engagement and probley run from the house screaming. She needed to do something, feeling the anger in her boil over Jenny stood up, she needed to do something, she did not care if the food was staining her dress, nor did she care that she was probley going to get yelled at for yelling at them. "Alright that is it!" she screamed out as everyone in the room froze.

Jenny took a moment to regain her composure before narrowing her eyes. "Can't you morons for once have a nice family dinner that does not involve you guys trying kill one another. Now everyone pick up the table and put it back upright, Act like you got some sense, cause I'll be damned if any of you get invited to my wedding!"

"Jennifer Anne Moreau I thought I taught you manners?" Linda snapped.

"Oh right, everyone please sit down and stop acting like some damn idiots please!"

Everyone in the room straightened up and some mumbled apologies as they cleaned up the mess that was now the dining room, Jenny turned and grabbed Kyouya's hand pulling him out of the room with her, she called over her shoulder. "You idiots ruined dinner so we're going to order take out and eat in the living room."

"Whoa we did act like ignorant idiots didn't we?" Edmund asked. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

The only response he got was Linda and Anne hitting him with the left over lemon pie that had survived the battle.

* * *

"I am so sorry Kyo-Pon,"

Jenny sighed as she dried her hair off while sitting on the bed in her bedroom, "I should've warned you my family were idiots...I am glad the cops didn't get involved this time."

Kyouya stepped out of the bathroom dressed in different clothes, he was toweling off his hair that he had washed during his shower. "It's alright angel," he said with a chuckle. "It was rather interesting."

"What really," Jenny asked. "I am sorry but my family acts like...well they act like ignorant morons sometimes...it's a wonder why I am not like them."

"It's nice to see a family dinner erupt into chaos," Kyouya sat on the bed next to Jenny taking her into his arms. "My family wouldn't have done that; we don't say a word during dinner unless we are acknowledged."

"Sounds lonely," Jenny, whispered blushing. "But be thankful my family isn't something I'd wish on my worst enemy, leaning on his shoulder she closed her eyes. "Anyway we should go to bed as tomorrow we're going shopping."

"Interesting, I await your family's plan for the trip tomorrow."

"Don't like the idea of shopping with my family do you?" Jenny questioned with a small giggle watching as her Shadow King paled. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him gently. "I'll protect you from them."

**End Chapter **

**Author's Notes:** ^^ two more chapters til the conclusion of this story. Sorry for this lame Chapter…I gotta write more often for fics. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and always please review!


	7. Shopping

_**Holiday at the Moreaus**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long delay, it has been awhile since I've written for this story. I have been running around working on the prequel series that starts the chain of events in which everyone finds their love. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ouran Host Club. Bisco Hatori owns them. The Moreau Family belongs to me; do not use them without permission.

**Chapter Seven: Shopping **

The sound of alarm clocks going off within the large mansion was that of a normal occurrence as everyone had their alarm clocks set for three in the morning. This made it easier to get dressed for the biggest shopping day of the year. It often compared to the shopping day before Christmas but was more hectic and chaotic. This meant that everyone who would be shopping would have the task to go shopping for gifts for family and friends, or in the case of a future newlywed couple the task of registering the list of gifts they wanted for their wedding.

"Aunty Jenny," Mia said sleepily as she cuddled up to her aunt who was holding her as they sat in the living room waiting for the rest of the family to get dressed. She let out another yawn as she saw that Maiya was sleeping again with her head lying on Jenny's lap. "Why do we have to be up early too?"

"It's a family shopping trip," Jenny explained looking down at Mia. "I know it's hard to be up this early but once we get back we'll all take a nap."

Mia nodded sleepily cuddling up to Jenny more as she closed her eyes falling asleep after a few minutes.

Jenny smiled down at the little girl and placed a kiss on her forehead as she looked beside her at Kyouya who holding a sleeping Mina. She took a page out of her nieces' books and leaned against his shoulder closing her eyes falling asleep.

"Ok, everyone's up now!" Linda entered the room and smiled brightly at her family who were half-asleep though a few of them were up and ready to shop. "Once we set foot in that shopping center there is no turning back, we have to make sure we get everything on our lists."

"We'll be splitting up to cover more ground," Anne explained. "We'll all be taking a floor in the shopping center and we'll meet up in the center of the mall after we're done at ten thirty."

"I'll be staying behind with the children," Magnolia said. "It was decided last minute that Darin, Mia, Maiya, Mina, and Ciara will stay home."

"So Kyouya and Jenny are free to do shopping without worrying about taking care of the kids," Anne said with a smile. "So everyone let's go shopping and have a blast doing it!"

* * *

The stores…they were mobbed with many people shopping for Christmas with a few people fighting over large electronics and the hottest advancements in technology. Of course at the center of it all was the Shadow couple who both were looking at the various small appliances in which they needed to add to their wedding registry.

"Jenny…" Kyouya glanced at Jenny next to him, he pushed up his glasses and watched as a woman ran past them who was screaming loudly and brandishing a broom. "Are the stores always like this?"

Jenny nodded. "Yep, normally I'd hang around at home, but sadly I can see first hand why momma normally does her shopping earlier in the year."

"Jennifer Anne," Linda walked over to her daughter quickly. "I need your help sweetie, you know how Darin wants a PSVita?"

"Yes," Jenny said. "He wanted the special edition ones that have the clear casing."

"Well, could you be a dear and go get one?" Linda asked pointing to the crowd who were currently ripping boxes out of each other's hands. "I almost had one but some bitch took it from me before I could escape the crowds, so it makes more sense if you go into that crowd and get one, you can distract them while tossing it out to Kyouya."

Jenny blinked a few times as she sighed taking off her jacket. "Fine, momma you owe me."

"I know, the pair of geisha boots with the fur lining around the ankles right?" Linda asked.

"And the matching handbag,"

Smiling Linda sent her daughter on her way as she watched as Jenny disappeared into the crowd. She gave a small smile to Kyouya and said. "Don't worry, if I know my Jenny she will be fine, she's pretty quick in getting out of crowds.

Jenny let out a small squeak as many men and women were grabbing at the boxes; she walked over to the case and picked up the last PSVita as she carefully walked through the crowd. She managed to get out of the crowd still clutching the box that is until a woman plucked it out of her hands. "Eh, return that to me!"

"Tough luck girly, my baby wants this system, and he's getting it." The woman said glaring.

"As if, my baby brother is wants this system and I went through hell to get it," Jenny snatched the box back glaring at the woman, though on the inside she was afraid, the woman was huge she would more than likely hurt her if anything. "So do me a favor and go into the crowd and get your own!"

The woman snatched the box and began walking away that is until Linda stopped her. "Drop that system now, or else I'll claw your eyes out!" she held up her perfectly manicured hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Go ahead and do it," The woman said glaring at Linda. "I'm not above beating the ass of some rich bitch."

"That's it get her mom!" Jenny cheered. "You totally can wipe the floor with her!"

The other woman glared at Jenny and said. "Stay out of this girly," she said before turning back to Linda. "Get out of my way."

"Make me,"

The woman sat the box down and glared ready to claw Linda's eyes out but she blinked when the box was gone. "What in the hell?"

"Kyo-pon catch," Jenny shouted tossing the box to Kyouya who caught it. "Ha, never mess with a Moreau."

The woman glared. "You little witch…" She stomped over to Kyouya and glared at him. "Give me the box four eyes!"

Kyouya held the box in his arms and turned to the woman. "I'm afraid I can't do that mademoiselle, my family wants this item as their own, and while I normally wish to find the benefits of heeding an order I believe it'd be beneficial for you to go get your own game system out of the crowd. If you want to do this the hard way I believe my mother in law and fiancée will deal with you in their own way." With a smile, he pushed up his glasses, as the dark aura around him seemed to radiate oncoming fury. "So do we have an understanding? We're taking this."

"Uh…that's alright…" The woman said quickly retreating towards the large crowd to get the system. She looked back at the glasses wearing young man and shuddered.

"Kyo-pon that was amazing," Jenny said in awe. "You scared her…while I normally wouldn't approve of you being mean it did help."

"Kyouya," Linda hugged him tightly. "Oh my dear son in law, come with me." She grabbed his hand and led him off.

"Momma bring him back now!" Jenny shouted chasing after them, she sighed noting that knowing her mother they would be in hell for the rest of the day. Oh, joy!

* * *

Kyouya gave a sigh as he sat down on a bench, he watched as the Moreaus were purchasing various items, he did not see the appeal of shopping, nor did he seem to take a strong interest in the hobby. He was grateful that for his sanity and for Jenny's sanity they didn't have much to worry about. The only task they had been bestowed with was the adding things to the wedding registry that they had been forced to set up.

So far, everything they added were items they mutually deemed to be important, the only set back was That Anne had prevented them from scanning a blender, which she deemed old, fashioned.

"Kyo-pon here," Jenny held out a bag of candy she had gotten from the candy stand. "They're gummy worms."

"I don't care for sweets," Kyouya mumbled shaking his head; he reclined against the bench and sighed. "Are we finished with this unnecessary outing?"

"Well, I promised my mom that we'd go to the toy store…" Jenny said in between bites of the candy. "Since we're faster and more reliable than my uncles and aunt is."

Kyouya sighed. "If we must…" he looked at Jenny noticing she was chewing on a gummy worm. He smiled gently and took the bag from her. "You'll get cavities if you eat all of these in one sitting."

"Kyo-pon, I will be fine," Jenny, said glaring. "I need the sugar because toy stores are like mad houses and if I have to fight through crowds I need all of the energy I can get."

"You're not a child," Kyouya stated simply. "I'll keep these until I deem you are responsible with eating them."

"Kyo-pon that's not fair!"

"Tough luck angel."

* * *

The crowds in Toys R Us were not as bad as initially expected and the people were civilized compared to those in Wal-Mart. Glancing down at the list she stopped in the first aisle dedicated to Disney Channel Stars. She avoided her urge to destroy a few of the Hannah Montana displays and merely plucked the doll and playset off the shelf and put it in the cart. She made a mental note to get Maiya another doll that wasn't meant for Disney Teeny boppers.

"Kyo-pon there you are," Jenny said with a smile she blinked in surprise at the three boxes he held in his arms. "Uh, what's with the boxes?"

"These are effective toys that will help stimulate the mind growth of Maiya, Mia, and Mina." Kyouya smiled and showed Jenny the LeapFrog Leapster toys. "They assist in educational purposes and I believe it's more fitting than getting those toys that will hinder them."

"I see, I think it's better than all of this Hannah Montana crap…I swear poor Maiya's gonna be a Disney Channel Teeny bopper if she keeps on the path she's going…god I hate Hannah Montana." Shaking her head Jenny began walking out of the aisle holding Kyouya's hand. "We need to get a scooter for Mia, she wanted one, and my mom had it on the list of things we needed to get for the kids."

Walking over to the area where the bikes were they started looking through the shelves for a Barbie scooter.

"Ok, it has to be here somewhere," Jenny said looking around the shelves. "They just have to have it, if we don't get Mia a scooter she'll be disappointed on Christmas morning, and I really don't want to see her cry." She glanced over her shoulder at Kyouya. "Do you see one over there Kyo-pon?"

Kyouya walked over and shook his head. "There aren't any on the shelves, angel why don't we order one online, and we'll get Mia something else instead?" he suggested.

"You're right," Jenny rushed past him and towards the large shelves where various cars were sitting. Giggling she presented the large shelf in showy manner. "Ta da we'll get Mia one of the Power Wheels cars, and we can get Maiya and Mina one too!"

"These aren't logical choices," Kyouya said, he blinked in surprise when he watched Jenny rush off to go speak with a store employee to get the toys down from the shelf.

* * *

"Alright, so we have to get a doll for Mina," Jenny looked down at the list in her hand; she had been given the list by her mother. Eyes scanning the various shelves she was not able to locate the doll house, how hard could it be to find a doll house? It was one meant for younger children but she really wanted nothing more than to get Mina the house since the little girl had showed it to her the day after she came home. The Fisher- Price Loving Family Doll house was gone. With a sigh and Looking up at the high shelf and saw the house sitting there as if it was mocking her, damn that plastic house damn it to hell, sighing she said. "Kyo-pon lift me up."

Kyouya stared at Jenny in surprise. "Angel, why don't we get an employee to get it down?" he questioned looking beside him noticing Jenny was taking off her pumps. "This is illogical to use me as a ladder."

"Kyo-pon please," Jenny said running a finger on his chest in a cute manner. "You're strong enough to hold me up to get it, unless you don't want to do it for another reason."

"If you must…" Kyouya sighed and lifted Jenny up as he winced feeling her standing on his shoulders. He held her ankles making sure not to drop her. He let out a silent curse at agreeing to her plan.

"I got it," Jenny said with a giggle.

Kyouya looked up and blushed a crimson red before he released Jenny sitting her down on the floor. "Angel…"

Jenny giggled. "I got it Kyo-pon," she said gently. "Did I hurt you?"

"No...Ahem." Clearing his throat Kyouya took her hand pulling her towards the front of the store to purchase the shopping cart full of toys and go back home.

"Kyo-pon, your face is all red…are you catching a cold?" Jenny questioned curiously.

"It's nothing angel…."

* * *

Once back at the Moreau mansion Jenny smiled handing the boxes to her mother, she had gotten from the toy store. "Here, we managed to get everything on the list and I also grabbed a few gift cards to add to their stockings."

"Good," Linda smiled. "We're done shopping for today, so you and Kyouya can go rest before we have to go get the family portrait done."

"Sure momma we'll be…Kyo-pon!" Jenny yelped out as Kyouya picked her up and began carrying her towards the stairs. "We'll be back down later; I guess Kyo-pon needs to take a nap or something."

* * *

"Aunty Jenny! Uncle Kyo!"

Mina stood outside the bedroom door dressed in a green dress; she had been outside the door for at least an hour. She sat on the floor outside the door and frowned. Her Aunt never locked the door but it was locked and that was weird. "Aunty Jenny and Uncle Kyo are you sleeping?"

The door opened as Jenny smiled down at her niece, she was wearing an orange dress made of delicate taffeta, and her hair was curled at the ends. She smiled gently at the little girl. "My, my Mina you're going to get your dress dirty if you sit on the floor."

"I came to get you cause granny said you and Uncle Kyo hadn't came downstairs yet." Mina said. "Were you two sleeping?"

"Yes," Jenny said quickly, she looked behind her at Kyouya who was tying his tie. "We just woke up and we're still getting ready."

"Oh, but Aunty Jenny I don't want to take the family portrait if you and Uncle Kyo aren't with us." Mina said stubbornly.

"Aww that's sweet Mina but you have to take a nice picture for your mommy and daddy." Jenny explained picking the little girl up. "I'll tell you what; if you take a really pretty picture I'll make sure to show it to all of my friends at Disneyland."

"You'll show it to Mickey too?" Mina asked curiously. "Cause if he likes it he'll make me a princess like Tiana!"

Jenny smiled. "I promise," she said hugging the little girl and then sitting her back on the floor. "Go tell everyone that Kyo-pon and I will be right down ok?"

Mina nodded. "Kay," she said taking off down the stairs.

Shutting the door Jenny smiled at Kyouya and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Kyo-pon, you look handsome," she said softly. "I really love it when you are dressed in a formal manner."

"You're beautiful," Kyouya said kissing her on the forehead as he finished tying his tie.

"I'm glad," Jenny, giggled softly. "My family loves you to death and I want to thank you for putting up with my family."

"I don't' mind it," Kyouya said. "Your family makes me feel at home and I'm glad to have a family that's more focused on love than appearances."

Taking his hand, Jenny led him towards the door to go get ready for the family portrait. She gave a sad sigh at the thought of having to go home tomorrow. She would miss her family but at the same time, she knew she would see them in December for the wedding.

_**End Chapter**_

**Author's Notes:** The second to last chapter of this series. The last chapter will be shorter than this and I am currently thinking of doing another story only around Christmas time. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!


	8. Goodbyes

**Holiday at The Moreaus**

**By Aihara Yukii**

_**Author's Notes:**_ This is the final chapter of this story; I am currently working on Mi Amour which is the story that goes with this one. However, I will be working on a sequel to this one very soon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter and please review! I really appreciate all of my readers and I am glad you all enjoyed it up until now!

_**Disclaimer:**_Go back seven chapters to read it!

_**Chapter Eight: Goodbyes**_

"No, you can't go!"

Mina tried hiding inside of Kyouya's suitcase as she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, she had grown attached to the glasses wearing host and did not want him or Jenny for that matter to go back to Los Angeles. She sniffled again while sitting inside of the suitcase, she was not budging, and they would have to take her with them, Looking up she saw Kyouya was shaking his head while putting the rest of his clothes in the other suitcase.

"Uncle Kyo don't you and Aunty Jenny like me anymore?" Mina asked in an innocent tone.

Kyouya smiled and stopped packing his other suitcase as he walked over placing a hand on Mina's head. "I have to go back home Mina-chan, I don't want to disappoint my students or make your Aunt sad."

Mina sniffled. "But, you and Aunty Jenny have to stay longer, I don't want you two go back and I'll never see you again!"

"We'll visit Mina-chan," Kyouya promised with a smile. "And you'll see us next month for our wedding."

Mina began to cry more as she clung to Kyouya tightly. "That's too far away! You and Aunty Jenny might forget about me!"

"We won't forget about you Mina," Jenny said from the doorway walking over to her niece and kneeling down on the floor. "Come here Mina-bug,"

Mina rushed over and hugged Jenny. "Aunty Jenny can't you take me with you? I promise I'll be good."

"Mina you have to stay here," Jenny said gently. "If you go back with us your mommy and daddy would miss you so much they'd cry everyday."

"They would?" Mina asked curiously and shook her head. "I don't wanna make mommy and daddy sad…but I don't want you and Uncle Kyo to leave!" She sniffled more and burst into tears.

Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at Mina before crying. "Oh Kyo-pon let's take her with us, I'm sure my brother won't notice if she's missing."

"Angel that's kidnapping," Kyouya said shaking his head he reached into his pocket, pulling a small Kuma-chan charm out, it was the one that Tamaki had given him as he smiled presenting it to Mina. "Mina-chan I promise we'll see you again, so hold onto this and it's my promise to you."

Mina looked down at the charm and nodded. "I'll keep this safe Uncle Kyo, cause I want to see you and Aunty Jenny again."

Jenny smiled. "Now, Mina-bug we have to finish packing, our plane leaves in three hours so we need to make sure we're not forgetting anything."

Nodding Mina sat down on the bed and watched as her aunt and uncle finished packing, all the while holding the charm in her hands.

* * *

"Take care you two,"

The Moreau family had gone to the airport with the young couple as they decided to send them off.

"Please make sure you two take care of each other," Anne said. "And don't worry about your wedding plans, we'll be calling you in the morning to tell you if we managed to get Beyonce or not."

"Aunt Anne…" Jenny said rolling her eyes as she hugged her aunt. "Please don't do too much."

"Hey Kyouya next time you visit we'll have to do some intense training in martial arts," Edmund said with a laugh.

"That's a stereotype…" Kyouya mumbled in annoyance, he looked over and noticed that Roy was writing down more notes.

"Interesting, carrying just one small bag on the plane," Roy said looking up. "I guess you didn't want the security detail to force you to put your katana under the plane."

"That's a stereotype too…" Kyouya gave a sigh as he shook his head feeling an oncoming headache.

"You guys are gonna annoy Kyo-pon," Jenny mumbled in annoyance as she turned to her mother. "Momma thanks for everything and we'll call you when we land."

"I know, and sweetie please take care of yourself and Kyouya." Linda hugged her daughter tightly.

"Momma you're choking me," Jenny said softly as she pulled away from her mother. She looked over and saw her nieces were trying to keep Kyouya from leaving. "Girls."

"Aunty Jenny go back home on your own," Maiya said stubbornly clinging to Kyouya's right leg.

"Yeah, we wanna keep Uncle Kyo," Mia said sticking her tongue out at her aunt while holding onto Kyouya's left leg.

"You have to let Uncle Kyo go back," Mina spoke up. "We'll get to see him and Aunty Jenny again when they get married at Mickey Mouse's house."

Maiya and Mia gave small pouts. "Ok…" They said in unison letting Kyouya go. "We're sorry."

Kyouya smiled. "Girls, behave yourselves and do well in school alright?"

"Yes Uncle Kyo."

Jenny giggled softly watching them, she turned to her older brother who was standing behind her. "Jay…?"

Jay smiled and hugged his sister tightly he smiled afraid of letting her go. "I'll miss you baby sis, but you're growing up so I have to let you go." He let her go and then looked at Kyouya. "Yo, megane even though I consider you my brother now, that doesn't mean I'm not above kicking your ass if you hurt my sister, so treat her right."

Kyouya nodded. "I promise I'll make sure Jenny's happy." He said.

"And don't forget your promise," Darin piped up looking up from his DS though he quickly yelped out when Jenny grabbed him. "Ah, let me go Jenny!"

"Big sister loves her Dari-doll!" Jenny said giggling as she grabbed her little sister Ciara into a hug as well. "And I love my Cirari-doll!"

Ciara and Darin both let out loud groans as they hugged their sister back, they smiled more and laughed. "We love you too sis."

Smiling Jenny let her siblings go and looked at her family one more time before took Kyouya's hand. "We'll see you guys in December for the wedding, we love you guys and we'll call later."

With those words, they headed off to go make their flight. The family watched as they left with smiles and knew the young couple would be all right.

**The End**

_**Author's Notes: **_I hope you guys enjoyed this story and sorry for the super short ending, I really want to thank all of you for reading this story and I promise there will be a sequel written very soon!


End file.
